


You Get What You Give

by RenoRenjiRed



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenoRenjiRed/pseuds/RenoRenjiRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel and Demyx, college friends. New student Roxas. Cloud's little brother. Demyx is bi. AU.</p><p>Nobody realizes how very interesting and distracting a new student can be. Can Axel keep his grades up to graduate or will the new student set him back too far for him to catch up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything in this story except what comes from my imagination. Everything else especially but not limited to the characters belongs to Disney/Sqaure Enix.   
> Thanks in advance for reading and I hope u like it.

Axel's day started off shitty. He woke up late, couldn't find his favorite Sex Pistols shirt, burnt his toast, and tripped going down his front steps. 'Moving sucks ass.' He thought to himself as he stumbled on through his yard. Finally reaching his car, his pride and joy, a 1994 Nissan 300ZX. Hitting the unlock button on his keychain for the alarm system he had installed just this past summer he paused to look at it. Smiling to himself with pride he opened the door and slid into the custom black and red leather seat. "Good morning baby, I'm sorry you have to wake up so early but it's that time again." Sticking his key in the switch and holding down the clutch while giving the key a turn, the engine purred to life. "Ah that's my girl." He put the car in first and tore out of the driveway to try and make it to class on time. Two houses down he realized he was going the wrong way and had to turn around. 'Moving the night before the first day of my junior year in college really sucks ass," he thought.

Screeching into the parking lot across from the college at 7:50 he found a spot to park and jerked the emergency brake, switched the car off and leapt from the car running. Across the road and into the school the red head ran. His first class was at 8:00 and it was on the third story. Up the stairs he went hanging onto the hand rail for leverage in the turns. Reaching the door to the third floor he threw it open and ran at full speed down the hallway. Book bag bouncing on his back as he went, he knew he would have bruises across the top of his ass where his history book kept landing with every step he took. Slowing down as he neared the door to his class, room 309, he managed to get into a swagger before entering the door. He walked to the back of the class in the far right corner, because it had the best view of the door, and plopped into his seat as he let his bag fall to the floor next to his feet. Leaning his head back, he focused on breathing normally and slowing his heart rate. Being as focused as he was he didn't hear his friend Demyx making his way over until the redhead heard him plop into his seat as well. Opening one eye Axel looked over to see Demyx staring at him with what could only be considered an evil grin on his face.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. How is your morning?"

That one question plus the grin put Axel on alert. Something was going on. "It sucked ass. I hate moving. Why?"

"It's about to get better." The grin widened. Demyx was at Cheshire Cat status now. Axel knew he was in trouble somehow.

"C'mon Dem, just tell me. I'm really not in the mood right now."

Chuckling, the blonde said, "I ain't saying shit. You'll find out soon enough."

"Dammit Dem! What did you do?!"

"I haven't done anything. All I'm gonna say is we have a new student here at Key University and he's in this class."

"A new student? That's supposed to mean what to me? Are you tellin me that a new student is what has you lookin like some crazed lunatic on a full moon?"

"Yes. You'll see and yes." Chuckling again Demyx pulled out his history book, binder, and a pen and placed them on his desk neatly.

Axel grumbled a, "whatever man" and did the same. 

Professor Valentine walked into the room followed by a small person that Axel presumed was the new student. The professor cleared his throat and everyone looked to the front and got quiet immediately. The professor was someone you didn't want to cross. He looked nice enough but thanks to having him last year also, he knew the seven foot long katana hanging above the white board wasn't just for show. Dr. Valentine used to be known by only one name and was General of the Shin'Ra army before he went batshit. After some therapy though he decided to teach and thus we have a very scary professor teaching history. Just as the professor was about to speak the door to the class opened again admitting yet another small person, but this one Axel already knew. Cloud kept his head down and walked quickly to his seat and muttered, "Sorry Professor." Axel's attention shifted back to the front along with everyone else's and waited for the introduction to the new student.

"Everyone, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is everyone. If you need help just ask someone, I'm sure they'll tell you what you need to know. Now find a seat and let's get started." At that, the new guy looked around the room like a frightened child. Spotting the only empty desk left, directly in front of Axel, he beelined for it and kept his head down the whole time. Sliding into his seat and taking out his materials as the professor started talking about the days topic. Unfortunately Axel didn't hear a word of it because when the boy had look for a desk and Axel finally saw his face clearly, nothing else existed.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell sounded to signal the end of the class and Axel nearly jumped out of his desk. He realized he missed the entire lesson by becoming lost in his thoughts of the new student. Demyx's snickering beside him caused him to finally pull his attention from the back of the blond's head. Looking over to his friend he raised his fire engine red eyebrows, "What?"

"Bet ya didn't hear a damn thing did ya?" The blond smiled knowingly at his friend.

Giving the best "whatever" look he could pull off, while fighting off the embarrassment of being found out, Axel simply said, "So".

Demyx laughed and shook his head as he stood from his desk. "I figured this would happen so I took notes. And yes you can borrow them. You're very welcome Axel it was no trouble at all!"

Dropping his head with a small smile, also rising from his own desk he murmured, "Thanks Dem. I appreciate it."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Let's go man. I don't know what other classes he's got so let's go see if his hot ass is in our next class." With the same Cheshire Cat grin from earlier the blond stride toward the door without looking to see if Axel would follow. Jogging to catch up to his friend, Axel couldn't help but smile to himself. 

Stepping into their next class which was on the other end of the hallway, room 301, the friends scanned the room for the new blond they had dubbed Foxy Roxie. Not seeing him they made their way to their usual desks. Pulling their materials out for this class, they both missed the entrance of Roxas. He spotted them as soon as he walked in and seen they were distracted so he quickly made his way to the empty desk in front of Demyx. Unbeknownst to Axel and Demyx, Foxy Roxie had been behind them in the hallway and had heard their conversation. So he figured he'd play with them a little.  
Sliding into the desk, he pulled out his materials and faced forward just like in the first class. His mind was focused behind him, waiting for them to realize he was there. He wasn't disappointed.

Just as Axel sat back up from digging out his notebook, his heart stopped. He reached to his right and was going to smack Demyx on the arm, but misjudged and got him in the top of the head instead. "Ow! What the hell was-" Demyx cut off abruptly when he also spotted Roxas. "Oh."  
Roxas smiled to himself and opened his notebook to prepare for the lesson. After all, English was something he really needed to pay attention to if he was going to be a famous writer someday.

Axel managed to take a few notes during this class. A few, as in, the first three lines of the paper and that's it. As the professor dismissed the class, Axel was jostled from the side. He looked over to Demyx, who was, at the moment not paying him any attention and instead staring intently at the tiny blond currently getting his things together to leave. Seeing this have Axel an idea and he immediately acted on it before he could change his mind. Shoving everything in his book bag haphazardly, he quickly stood.

"Hey. Your name is Roxas, right?" Stepping up to the blond he missed the open mouthed gaping Demyx left standing by his desk.

"Yeah. You are?"

"The name's Axel. What class you have next?"

"Uh, trig I think. Why?"

"Same here. Wanna walk together?"

"Uh, I guess. Is, um, is your friend gonna be ok?"

Axel looked over to Demyx only to realize he was still standing beside his desk with his mouth hanging open. "Heh, him? Yeah he does this all the time."

"Oh. Uh, ok then." With a shrug of his shoulders he turned to face the door and started walking. Axel fell into step beside him leaving Demyx to flounder behind them. By the time they reached the door Demyx had managed to catch up and threw his arms around both of their necks. "So I guess we have a new addition to the crew! Awesome!"

Looking over at his friend, Axel raised his eyebrows and said, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves Dem, he may end up not even likin us."

Roxas elbowed Demyx in the ribs drawing his attention to his other side; "Yeah! I may not even like you. Get off me by the way! I don't know you well enough for you to be hanging all over me like you're my boyfriend." That statement had the two friends looking at him with gaping mouths and bug eyes.

Detaching himself from the blond, Demyx, still wide eyed, finally sputtered; "Who said anything bout a boyfriend?" Arm still firmly attached to Axel, he smiled coyly. Axel rolled his eyes and shrugged his friend's arm off. Said friend's mouth dropped open in shock at the rejection. "What the hell Ax?! You don't wanna be my boyfriend either?" 

"Nah, you're not my type"; Axel chuckled as he continued down the hall. Roxas chuckled a little as well and turned his head to look at Demyx and said; "Sorry. I don't know what he doesn't see in you man. From what I can tell you're a hell of a catch." With that statement hanging in the air he winked and turned his head back around. Two sets of eyes bugged again and two jaws hit the floor, again. They managed to make it to class on time in utter silence and Roxas again sat in front of Axel and Demyx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a little easier for Axel to relax in this class and actually pay attention. Time passed quickly and before he knew it, they were being dismissed. Stomach growling, as was the norm at this time of day, Axel grabbed his things and headed for the door without waiting on Demyx or Roxas. When Roxas looked up and realized Axel was already gone he realized Demyx had been left as well. "Does he normally bolt after this class?"

Demyx huffed out a laugh, "Heh, yeah. It's our lunch period and he's always starving. I always catch up to him in the commons; you wanna walk with?"

"I guess. You two are really all I know."

"Cool. Let's go then!" Slinging an arm around the shorter blond once again and smiling, Demyx guided Roxas toward food and Axel. Roxas didn't shrug him off this time and Demyx's smile got bigger. "So do you eat lunch or skip it?"

"I definitely do not skip lunch." Roxas quirked his mouth and one eyebrow and looked at his new friend out of the corner of his eye. 

"Good. I hate getting lunch by myself. Now that you're here though we can get lunch together everyday;" Demyx said, with so much enthusiasm, Roxas had to smile. The arm around his neck squeezed a little before releasing again and just draping there like a scarf. 

'What have I gotten myself into?' Roxas thought to himself as they walked toward the door to the commons. 

The commons area was loud, so when Demyx spoke, Roxas didn't hear him at first. That was probably, mostly, due to the fact that Roxas had his full attention on the fiery red head across the room. Axel was sitting alone at a table, book in one hand, fork in the other. As if he could feel Roxas' eyes on him he looked up and locked eyes with the blond. Roxas blushed a little, but had his attention drawn away as the arm draped across his shoulders disappeared. Turning to face Demyx he realized why the arm disappeared. Food. Snatching a tray of his own and following Demyx through the buffet type lunch line he picked over the drab school lunch options and decided immediately that tomorrow he would be bringing his lunch. After settling on a salad, slice of pizza, orange, grape soda, and strawberry shortcake he followed Demyx to Axel's table. As the funky blond sat down beside his red headed friend, Roxas sat opposite them both and without a word, started eating. Axel looked up from his book again to watch Roxas shove half the slice of pizza in his mouth. His eyebrows crept up his forehead as the small blond chewed a maximum of 5 times before swallowing every bit and shoving the other half in. His eyebrows crept even higher at the second half disappearing behind those pale lips, he looked over to Demyx, who wasn't disguising his astonishment at all, and the blond's jaw was on the table. Fork hanging in the air still clean because it never made it to the food before Roxas' erotic eating habits took place.  
Feeling he was being stared at, Roxas looked up from his tray to find his two new friends looking quite shocked by his eating habits. Thinking it was the food he chose, he swallowed the pizza and said, "Uh, sorry. I don't get pizza a lot." With that one simple statement and misunderstanding of the looks he was getting, Roxas was being laughed at. Axel and Demyx laughed so hard and so loud they had to hold their stomachs. Axel laid his head on the table still chortling. Demyx laid over on the chair beside him. Roxas, confused as ever just sat there clueless as to what was so funny about his parents making him eat healthy. When the laughter finally, slowly, died away and the two boys were taking deep breaths with tear streaks going down their cheeks, Roxas finally asked, "Are you finished?" That, naturally, set off another fit of laughter from them. Axel pounding his fist on the table while holding his stomach with his other hand, begged Roxas to please stop speaking and Demyx banged his head on the table. During all this Roxas quietly got up from the table, dumped his tray and placed it on top of the trash bin, and left the commons area alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas' next class didn't have Demyx or Axel in it. He ended up getting a seat in the very last row behind an auburn haired girl and a purple haired guy. The girl, he came to find out, was Kairi and the guy was Zexion. Kairi turned in her seat to face him. "Hi! I'm Kairi!" She smiled so big Roxas thought her face was going to break. "And this is Zexion!" She smacked the guy beside her on the arm. "Say hello Zex." When he turned around, the only thought in Roxas' mind was 'guyliner'. Zexion was glam rock from the 80's all the way. He had the tight ripped clothes, the make-up, and while his hair wasn't big, it was sprayed or gelled so stiff a hurricane wouldn't have been able to move it. Roxas shifted his attention to Kairi who was the epitome of 'girl next door'. Auburn hair pulled back into a neat high pony-tail, soft make-up so it looked like she wasn't wearing any,except for the silver glitter around her eyes, and KU cheerleading uniform. The black, white, and silver uniform brought out the blue of her eyes and made her hair seem really bright red, but not as red as Axel's. Realizing he was staring Roxas spoke; "Hey. I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you both." Kairi giggled and Zexion snorted. 'Well that was rude,' Roxas thought. "We know who you are Roxas. You are Axel and Demyx's new toy."   
"I am nobody's toy. I just met them."  
Zexion snorted again, "Look man, you'll figure it out sooner or later. Don't speak about what you don't understand. For example, when you said it was nice to meet me. How do you know it's nice to meet me? You just met me. You don't know me. I'm a total asshole and you'll probably never speak to me again. Be honest. You don't realize yet that you're their new toy. I bet you didn't go in to all this expecting to be a toy, but I promise that is what you will become."  
"Excuse me? No. I will not become a toy. I am a person."  
"You keep believing that. Let's talk about this again in six months."  
"You're right, ya know, you are an asshole."  
"Told ya." And he turned back around in his seat and didn't speak another word to Roxas. Kairi on the other hand, looked apologetically at Roxas and shrugged her shoulders before turning around also.   
The class passed quickly and when the bell sounded Roxas was gone before Kairi or Zexion even got their stuff put away.  
In the hallway Roxas beelined for the bathroom. Hitting the door at a dead run, he didn't expect the door to hit back or cuss. Just as Roxas shoved the door open it hit something and bounced back full force into his face. He saw stars and felt the blood flow from his nose. "Goddamn, motherfuck, sonofabitch!" His sentiments were echoed almost identically from the other side of the door right before it was yanked open and a very pissed off redhead stood staring at him. Holding a hand over what appeared to be a head wound, Axel snarled; "What the fuck is your problem dude?"  
Roxas, pinching his nose to try and stop the bleeding, said; "I didn't know you was behind the fucking door! Move! I need cold water!"  
Axel blinked and squinted, "Roxas?"  
"No fucking shit man now let me by!" Axel moved over as Roxas rushed to the sink and started the cold water to running. Grabbing paper towels, Axel walked over to Roxas and held them out like a peace offering. The blond took the paper towels and wet them before pressing them to his face and groaning in a mixture of relief and pain. Axel got a few more and wet them and wiped the blood off of Roxas' neck, "Sorry."  
Roxas looked over the edge of the towels and up into green eyes full of concern. "Me too." An awkward silence filled the space between them as they both waited for the bleeding to stop. Roxas finally pulled the towels away and checked himself in the mirror. No new blood came from his nose and he threw the bloody towels in the trash. His nose was swollen to a hilarious size and there was a knot on Axel's forehead the size of a golf ball. "I think I'm gonna go home early. My whole face hurts."   
Axel nodded in agreement, "Yeah me too. Do you need a ride?"   
"Sure."  
Together they left the bathroom and headed for the parking lot. At Axel's car Roxas paused for proper appreciation. Not just appreciation, but recognition. He remembered seeing this car this morning when it drove by his house. "Just put your stuff in the back." Roxas nodded and opened the door to get in. Once their packs were out of the way and they we're at the exit of the parking lot Axel asked; "So, which way?"   
"Uh, do you know where Twilight Lane is?"  
"You're shittin' me. I just moved there. You tellin' me we're neighbors?"  
"Eh, heh, looks that way. Uh, if it was you I saw this mornin' then I uh, live in the beige house about fourth from the stop sign."  
"Ok. Regular route it is then." Axel pulled out of the parking lot and turned left.   
"Uh, if it's the regular route, why are we goin the wrong way?"  
"Dammit! Moving sucks ass!" Axel turned around again and headed for his new street. "Happened this morning too. Sorry."  
Roxas laughed, "It's ok. That's why I didn't drive today."  
"Yeah well, next time you're driving and I get to pick on you. Wait, you said that's why you didn't drive today. Did you just move in too?"  
"Yeah. Last week. I've had a little time to get used to it, but Monday's are not for me so I didn't take the chance. There's gonna be a next time?"  
"Oh. I totally get it. Hahaha. Hell yeah! We're neighbors! CARPOOL!" Axel's smile was contagious and before long Roxas was smiling too. It also wasn't long before his house came into view and he knew his time with Axel was over. Axel pulled up to the curb in front of his house, "This one, right?"   
"Yep, this is me. Thanks for the ride."  
"I'm in the blue one right down there and no problem." Axel pointed out his windshield to about the seventh house on the street on the opposite side.   
"Ok. So am I picking you up tomorrow?"  
"Sure. See you then. Oh hey! You can come over later if you want to or get bored or something."  
"O-o-ok. Uh, maybe, it depends on the rents."  
"The what?"  
"The rents. My pa-rents."  
"Oh-ok."  
Roxas got out and closed the door. Axel drove down to his house and pulled into the drive. Roxas was still standing on the sidewalk. When he realized it, he quickly walked up to his door and went inside. Axel chuckled to himself, having watched the whole spectacle while he pretended to check the mail. He walked into his house, grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, and flopped on the couch with the ice pack on his head. He fell asleep smiling.  
Axel woke up to someone knocking on his door. Checking his phone before getting off the couch, he realized he'd been asleep for nearly three hours. Getting up he yelled, "Hang on a second." 

"I don't have a second! Open the damn door already! I gotta piss!" The muffled voice was instantly recognizable as the most annoying fuckin person in the world. 'Fucking Sora.' Opening the door Axel went ahead and stepped aside to let the little batshit nutter in. Brown spikes flew by him and down the hallway. "Wrong house Nutter it's upstairs in this one!" Footsteps changed direction and went upstairs. Door slams. Seconds later the toilet flushes. Axel shuts the door and walks to the kitchen, grabbing the thawed out bag of frozen peas as he goes by the couch. He grabs two Mello Yellos from the fridge and hops up onto the counter to wait on Sora to come back down. '3-2-1'...

"Why you always call me that Ax?"

"Cause you're batshit Sora and you're ok with it."

"Oh. Long as you're not being mean."

"Not all the time."

"Asshole."

"See. Anyway, what's up? Why aren't you in school?"

"Got bored. Classes are no fun since you moved."

"It's the first day Nutter. Give it a chance."

Grabbing the Mello Yello off the counter beside Axel, Sora stood between Axel's knees and laid his head on his chest. "I did. I didn't like it. Can you come back now?"

"You know I can't." Axel ran his hand through brown locks and let it rest on the back of Sora's neck. Sora rolled his head back and forth against Axel's chest, "I know. I still have to ask though. Today really sucked ass man." Axel tugged on Sora's hair until he looked up at him with sad eyes. "Let's go sit and talk about it." Together they went back to the living room and sat on the couch. Sora opened his drink, took a sip, and set it on the coffee table. Axel placed his drink on the coffee table also and sat back while holding his arms out to the side. Immediately his lap was full of Sora. Rubbing his back with one hand and his hair with another, Axel cuddled him as Sora snuggled into his chest. A deep breath from Sora was all the prelude Axel got.  
"First class was stupid. Math. That bitch professor you hated last year. Second class was stupider. Classic literature or some shit. The bastard professor you hated last year. Third class was ok. Geology, I like rocks anyway. I can't remember the professors name but she told us to all call her Yuffie. She's really short. Next I went to lunch where I only had Ventus to keep me company, cause you and Vanitas left me this year. I was so lonely! I'm miserable without you Ax! What am I gonna do? I bailed on the rest of my classes cause I just couldn't stand anymore."

"Well first, Professor Larxene is a bitch, but it's a good class. She won't let you slack off. Second, stupider is not a word and Professor Lexeaus is a bastard, but again, it's a good class. You'll read some great books this semester. Third, I'm glad you like Yuffie and her geology class. You know she used to be a professional thief? You'll learn a lot from her and not all of it will be on the curriculum. As for your lunch period, at least it was better than mine. Ventus is a good guy even if a bit nerdy. So cheer up Nutter, you'll be ok."

"Yeah ok. Says the guy living in the new house, in a cool neighborhood."

"Oh shut up. Look. Nothing has really changed except I moved across town. We still don't go to school together or get to hang out except after school so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, before I could cut class and you would already be home from classes and I could crash at your house. Now I can't do that. I had to catch a bus all the way across town to find you crashing without me."

"Oh. My. God. Will you listen to yourself? It's just across town. Relax Sora, things will be ok. Hey wanna go meet my new friend I made today? He's a new student at KU and just happens to live down the street."

"You've already made a new friend on this street?! What the fuck Ax? What about me? Hell no I don't wanna meet the bastard! He prolly get all jelly anyway when he sees my beauty!" Sora had sat up to look at Axel as he said this. "And besides, what if he don't like me? What if he's prettier than me? No. No I don't wanna meet him. Matter of fact I'm leaving. See you around Ax." And with that Sora got up and headed for the door. Axel jumped up and went after him.   
"Wait Sora. He will like you, everyone does. He's not prettier than you, no one is. About the same maybe. I think it's the eyes. If you don't wanna go though we don't have to." Slapping his hand on the door to keep it closed, Axel had Sora's full attention. Sora looked over his shoulder to see Axel's face only inches from his own. They both lost the ability to breathe when they looked into each other's eyes, but for completely different reasons. Sora did so because he wanted to kiss Axel. Axel stopped breathing because he knew that after meeting Roxas, he couldn't mess with Sora anymore. Axel stepped back just as Sora leaned in and the crest fallen look on Sora's face said it all. Axel had the decency to look a little uncomfortable, but it didn't change or help the situation. He let his hand slide down the door until it rested at his side again and Sora was gone. Axel walked back to the couch and sat down staring at the TV but not seeing it. 'Well that didn't go well at all.' Closing his eyes he leaned his head back on the couch cushion and wished this day could be over already.


	5. Chapter 5

Axel didn't realize he had fallen asleep, again, until he was woke up, again, by someone knocking on his door. Thinking it might be Sora back and he could explain things, he leapt from the couch and snatched the door open to find Roxas standing there. His hope filled eyes dimmed when he realized it wasn't Sora and Roxas noticed. "Uh, maybe I should come back later. You don't exactly look like you're in the mood for my company."

"Nah, c'mon in. I've just had a shit day so far. Maybe you can make it better." Roxas stepped inside and Axel shut the door.

"You seemed to be having a decent day until I beat your ass with the bathroom door. What happened?"

"Long story. Don't worry bout it. You hungry? I'm starving." Axel goes to the kitchen and Roxas follows. 

"Nah, I just ate supper with my parents. A delicious balanced meal like always. You got any junk food?"

"Sarcastic much? Yes. Top cabinet, left door, beside the fridge."

"Cool. Thanks." Roxas opened the cabinet and found junk food heaven. There were Honey Buns, Swiss Roll Cakes, brownies, Twinkies, Snowballs, chocolate chip cookies, Oreos, Pop Tarts, potato chips in every flavor, and Roxas cried. "Oh it's beautiful," he whispered.

"What?" Axel looked over to Roxas and saw the tear tracks down his face and fell over laughing. "Oh. My. God! You're crying over food? What the hell?! Fuck Rox, you're killing me!"

"My parents are health nuts! Leave me alone you giant, redheaded asshole! This is the fuckin' Holy Grail for me!" Wiping his face he grabs a bag of dill pickle flavored chips, a honey bun, a brownie, chocolate chip cookies, and a Twinkie. He sits it all on the table, goes to the fridge and gets a Mello Yello and sits down to his buffet. 

Still laughing and still lying in the floor Axel says, "You're gonna make yourself sick man."

"Don't care. Worth it." With his mouth packed full of a little bit of everything Roxas attempted a smile. All he managed to do though, was look like a chipmunk with his cheeks puffed out full of food. Axel started laughing again and didn't attempt to get up.   
Just as Axel predicted, Roxas was heaving in the bathroom minutes later. Axel stood at the bathroom door in morbid curiosity watching it all unfold, or rather, come up. "Hey Rox, it stinks. Kinda like sour milk and chocolate."

"Blurrrgh! Fuck you Axel! Blurrrrogh!"

"Hahahahaha! I can't believe you ate all that knowing you was gonna get sick. Dude that's morbid!"

"Blurrrogh! No more so-hurrrgh-ach-ach, than you standing and watching. Hurrrgh!"

"Hehehehe, lemme get ya some water."

"And a wash cloth." He spits and flushes. His face is red and puffy, it's covered in tears and snot is stringing from his nose. He's pretty sure he shit himself from straining to throw up and he knows he farted a few time. He also peed a little. He was a mess and he knew it, but didn't care. Axel came back and handed him a wash cloth and a glass of water. He wiped his face off with the wash cloth and sat back smiling. 

"Damn that was good goin' down, but nasty as fuck comin' back up."

"Fuck Rox! Can you get any nastier?!"

"Yeah I can, but I won't. I don't know you like that yet."

"Gah! I'm gonna go get you some clothes, I'm pretty sure yours need to be burned. You can shower too, I'll get you a towel."

Roxas wiggled his ass a little, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're right." Laughing so hard he snorts Roxas drops his head back and bangs it on the wall. Axel leaves him there to go in search of clothes. "Oh hey Axel! Thanks for letting me use your shower too!"

Axel returns to find Roxas in the shower and his clothes in the bathroom trash. "Hey, uh, these are all I could find. Do you need anything else besides underwear and pants?"

"Yeah. I need a shirt too. If ya don't mind. Mine has stuff all over it."

"Ok. I'll be back. Here's the towel, pants, and underwear. I'm layin them on the counter by the door."

"Ok. Thanks man."

"Yup." Axel left in search of a shirt. Roxas finished showering and got out. He dried off and wrapped the towel around is waist. He grabbed the underwear and pants Axel left. He pulled on the purple boxer briefs with green question marks all over them. The Riddler from Batman. Then he pulled on the black jeans that fit in the waist, but was about six inches too long, he rolled the legs up. He grabbed his socks and shoes and headed to the living room to sit down and put them on while waiting for Axel to return with a shirt. After he put on his socks and shoes he sat waiting and Axel never came back. Roxas, being Roxas, got up to go in search of him. Nothing to be found in the kitchen except a Mello Yello and a brownie. Nothing in the laundry room except laundry and an interesting array of shoes. He also found zilch in the bathroom he just came from. He wandered further down the hallway. A doorway on the left, closed, and a doorway on the right, slightly ajar. Going to the slightly open door first, he peeked in and knocked lightly, "Axel?" No response. Moving onto the closed door, Roxas listened for any sign of life. Nothing. Knocking he calls, "Axel?" Again, no response. He puts his hands on his hips and spins around wondering just where in the hell Axel had disappeared to. Outside is the only place he hasn't looked. Back downstairs he opens the front door and looks out. No sign of Axel, but there is a suspicious brown haired boy across the street peeking around a tree. He shuts the door back and goes back through the laundry room and to the back door. He opens the back door to look out and Axel is stepping up to the door at the same time. Axel has his head down looking at the shirts in his hands and doesn't see the door opening. The door smacks into his head and he drops the shirts. His arms windmill and one leg flies up in the air. Roxas shouts, "Axel!" It's no good, Axel falls backward. He rolls down the steps and lands with various thumps in the grass as each body part lands differently. Thinking he's killed him, Roxas jumps down the steps and lands beside Axel's still form in a crouch. "Axel! Axel! You ok? Please be ok!"

"Uunn."

"Axel! Come back to me man!"

"I never left, you jackass! What is it with you and fuckin' doors?"

"I'm so, so sorry Axel! Are you ok?"

"I don't think anything's broke if that's what you mean. I'm hurtin' like a mother fucker though. Goddamn those steps are hard."

"Lemme help you up."

"Uunnn, I don't wanna move yet. Just gimmie a minute Rox. What was you comin' out the back door for anyway?"

Blushing, Roxas turned his face away from Axel. "I was lookin' for you."

"I was getting you a shirt."

"C'mon get up. Let's get to the couch."

"Nuh-uh. I want my bed. I'm not gettin' back up from this today. Third times a charm, so if it happens again you're likely to kill me."

"Ok well c'mon then. I'll help you."

Axel held his right hand up and Roxas grabbed it with both of his and pulled. As Axel stood, he wobbled a little and Roxas steadied him. Axel draped his left arm over Roxas' shoulders and leaned into him. "Ya got me good this time." Roxas grunted and wrapped his right arm around Axel's waist. They stumbled together up the steps and into the house. Axel groaning with each step and Roxas apologizing after each groan. Roxas pulled the door closed behind them and maneuvered them upstairs. Axel directed him to the closed door and when they entered Roxas stopped in his tracks causing Axel to lurch and yelp, "Ow!" 

"Sorry. Uh, c'mon, just a few more steps." Roxas helped Axel lay gently on the bed and ran to get ice packs (frozen peas). He came back carrying 3 bags. "This was all I could find."

"Ok. Give 'em here." Axel was breathing heavily. 

"Don't move. Where ya want 'em?"

"Forehead, back of my head, and my neck first."

"Alright." Roxas lifted Axel's head off the Final Fantasy VII pillow and stuck a bag under his neck and a bag to the back of his head and lowered it back down. "Ow, ow, ow." Then he laid the last bag across Axel's forehead. "Aahh."

"I'm so sorry."

"Dude, shut up. You've said that a million times already. I get it. It still hurts."

"I know, but-"

"If you say it again I will get up and kick your ass down the fuckin' steps."

"..."

"Thank you. Now, the shirts I had are from the storage building out back. They're some I can't wear anymore. It's also where the pants and underwear came from. Why would you think I would disappear and leave you in my house?"

"I don't know! People do crazy shit sometimes!"

"Well I'm not crazy. I'm clumsy."

"Speaking of crazy, I think there's a crazy guy across the street."

"Oh for the love of-why? Why do you think that?"

"He was hiding behind a tree and peeking around it when I looked out your front door for you."

This got Axel's attention off of his injuries. "What did he look like?" 

"All I could see was spikey brown hair. His eyes were squinted and he looked sorta mad."

"Fuuuuck me. It's Sora. He left here pissed not long ago. I shoulda known he'd have stuck close by."

"He batshit or something?"

"Or something. Look out my window and see if he's still out there."

"Ok. Hey can I borrow some of your manga when I leave?"

"Sure."

Roxas goes to the window and pulls the curtain to the side. "Yup he still out there. Whatcha gonna do man?"

"You are gonna go to the front door and yell for him to come over here and then bring him to me."

"You said he's "or something" I'm not fucking with a crazy person!"

"You already have if he's seen you, so go."

"Damn. Going." Roxas went downstairs to the front door. When he opened it, the brown haired boy was gone. Figuring he was hiding behind the tree again, Roxas yelled, "Uh, Sora, Axel says for you to come over and see him. I kinda knocked him down the steps." 

"You did what?! Is he ok?!" Brown hair poked out from behind the tree. The full body emerged and he started across the street at a brisk pace.

"Uh, I accidentally knocked him down the steps. I think he's ok. Gonna have bruises."

"You bastard! How could you?!"

"It was an accident!"

"You're still a bastard. You must be that "new friend" he was tellin' me about earlier."

"Yeah I am asshole, what's it to ya?"

"He's mine, bitch. That's what. Now, tell me where he is!"

"He's in his room! Fuckin' psycho!" Both boys stormed into Axel's house and up the stairs. Axel heard their footsteps and rolled his eyes. They stomped into his room and Sora rushed to his side. "Aw baby are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sora. Were you mean to Roxas?"

"Yes, but the bastard hurt you! He deserved it." He turned his head to Roxas and stuck his tongue out. Roxas blanched at the childish action. Turning back to Axel he began petting his hair. "I'm sorry about earlier. I told you he wouldn't like me. By the way, why is he half naked?"

"Let him explain that please."

"Ok." Turning to face Roxas again, Sora waited.

Roxas scuffed the toe of his shoe on the floor and blushed, "Ok, I ate junk food til I puked and I shit myself. And I got snot and vomit all over my shirt."

Sora burst out laughing. He laughed long and hard. Tears streaked down his face and he held his stomach as gasped for breath. "Y-y-you did what? Why?"

"My parents don't allow me to have junk food so I have a tendency to gorge myself when I get it. They're very strict about a healthy diet. So when I came over and seen the junk food, I gorged. I got sick and made a mess of myself. Can you quit laughing now?"

"No! That's the craziest shit I've ever heard!"

"Anyway, Axel let me shower and gave me some old clothes to wear home cause I threw my others away. And he was gone for a long time which is why I was looking for him. Which is what led to me knocking him down the steps."

"God, that's so your luck Axel! You're so clumsy! Bless your heart!" The giggling maniac known as Sora laid back on Axel's bed and continued laughing. Axel and Roxas shared a look of 'oh well' and Roxas continued talking.

"And I didn't know if I'd like you or not Sora. Hiding behind the tree kinda creeped me out and then you cuss me out for an accident. So right now you're right, I don't like you." That shut Sora up.

"Sorry Roxas. We had just had a tiff and I was still upset. My lover here has his eye on someone else."

Axel cleared his throat and drew both boys attention his way. "No I don't. There's a really hot guy I go to school with and I like looking at him, but I'd never do anything to hurt you Sora. And I wanted to explain it all to you first because I felt kinda guilty."

"Aw that's sweet baby," Sora cooed and Roxas stood awkwardly in the doorway. This time Roxas cleared his throat and drew attention. "Well I better be goin. I'm gonna grab a shirt and I'll pick you up in the morning for school."

Axel raised up on his elbows, "Oh no you don't. You're not goin' anywhere Blondie. This is the second time today you've assaulted me with a fuckin' door. You're stayin' and hangin' out." 

"I-ok." Roxas walked over to Axel's desk on the left side of his bed and sat down. Axel and Sora shared a look and Sora got up. "I'm gonna go fix us somethin' to munch on. I'll be back."

When Sora left the room, Axel laid back down and turned his head to face Roxas. "Look man, you gotta give him a chance. He's been through some rough shit and he is batshit to a degree, but totally worth it. Plus, if you're gonna hang with me, ya gotta be around him."

"Yeah ok. Hey Ax, who're you attracted to at school?"

"You, you dork." Roxas looked at Axel and smiled.

"Ok. Making sure I wasn't alone in my attraction."

"Definitely not, but I'm not gonna hurt Sora."

"Yeah. I do kinda like him. He's very protective of you. That makes him ok in my book."

"Yeah? Good."

"Hey Rox, can you take the peas back to the freezer? I think they've done all they can do. Plus I wanna sit up, my back is killing me."

"Sure thing." Taking the peas off of Axel's head, Roxas headed downstairs. In the kitchen Sora was making several different things for them to eat. He had a tray of brownies and cookies, a bowl of macaroni and cheese, ham and cheese sandwiches, and three cans of Mello Yello. He smiled as Roxas came in and put the peas in the freezer. "Ya know I got him ice packs last year for Christmas?"

"Uh, I couldn't find them."

"You won't. He lost one, busted one, and I've got one where he injured me and I took it home."

"Oh. Heh, he really is clumsy hunh."

"Yeah. C'mon help me carry this back up."

"Okay. Hey, I do like you a little. I mean you're an ass and all but you're protective over Ax and that makes you ok with me. He's the only friend I got here. Well, besides Demyx."

"I get it. He's nice to look at too. It's hard not to be drawn in by him."

"Heh-heh, yeah it is." They took the food back up to Axel who was sitting up in bed now. He smiled as they came into the room and patted the bed on each side of him. "Come sit. I've already got a movie in."

Sora and Roxas looked at each other and Sora whispered, "Whatcha wanna bet it's Advent Children?"

"Judging from the bed, I won't bet at all. You're prolly right," Roxas whispered back. They made their way to the bed. Sora sat on the right side and Roxas on the left. They all grabbed a can of Mello Yello and a snack as they listened to the opening music.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time the movie ended all three were sound asleep. Axel, nearly spread eagle, in the middle with an arm around Sora and a hand on Roxas' hip. Sora was curled up on his left side with his leg slung across Axel's and his arm across Axel's stomach holding Roxas' hand. Roxas was laying on his right side holding hands with Sora on Axel's stomach and had both legs wrapped around one of Axel's.   
Axel came awake first, and chuckled at how tangled they had become. He squeezed Sora a little and wrapped the arm that had been above his head, around Roxas and squeezed him as well. Nearly identical sets of blue eyes opened simultaneously. Axel smiled; he was in heaven, but knew it couldn't last. Sora and Roxas both took stock of the situation quietly before smiling at each other and removing themselves from the grinning red head. Roxas was the first to speak, "I need to be goin'. My folks gonna be wonderin' what happened to me. Uh, let's do this again sometime."

"Ok. See ya in the mornin' Rox."

Sora bounded off the bed and wrapped Roxas up in a bear hug. "I'm glad I met you Roxas. We definitely have to do this again." When Sora pulled back he had a huge smile on his face but his eyes were psychotic and he whispered, "Don't forget what I said bitch. He's mine." He hugged Roxas again and went to sit by Axel. Roxas, shocked, mutely nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him.

When Roxas got home he went straight to his room to change into some pajamas. He walked back to the living room to tell his parents goodnight and say he was going to bed. Once back in his room with the door shut he lay in bed and wondered just what he had gotten into with Axel and batshit Sora.

When Roxas left, Sora and Axel snuggled in bed and talked about earlier. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you to begin with baby, but you had your own drama and I didn't want to bother you with it just then."

"It's ok Ax. I told him you were off limits."

"You did what?! Sora! Did you go all Fatal Attraction on him? Is that why he left actin' so weird."

"Maybe."

"Goddammit Sora. Why do you do shit like that? No wonder everyone steers clear of you."

"I do it Axel, so that no one will fuck with me or what's mine! And you Red are mine." 

"I know that! You know that! So why the hell can't you be happy without scaring the ever living shit outta everyone that I try to be friends with?! Demyx is the only one who isn't bothered by you!"

"Demyx isn't bothered by me because he took the time to get to know me. If HE doesn't take the time to get to know me and let's me scare him off then that's his fuckin' problem!"

"Fine, whatever. I need to sleep so I won't be late for class in the mornin'. How late you plannin' on stayin'?" 

"I'm not you jackass. I'm leaving too."

"Fine. But you ain't leavin' tonight like you did earlier today. That was bullshit and you know it. Now let's have a proper goodbye you bastard."

"Fine. How long til your parents get home?"

Looking at his cell phone Axel says, "Thirty minutes. Now quit being a psychopath and lemme see the real Sora."

"Fine." Sora closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and it was over. Batshit Sora was gone for the moment and sweet, adorable Sora was back. 

"Thank you. Now will you get naked and get back in bed with me?"

"Only if you get naked too." Axel nodded his agreement and started stripping. Within seconds both were naked and snuggled under the blankets. On their sides facing each other, they looked into each other's eyes, no part of them wasn't separate except their faces. Axel moved the two centimeters that was needed to close the distance between their lips. Their soft, pliable mouths melded together and worked together. Their tongues slipped and slide against one another in a known and comfortable rhythm. Hands started exploring familiar paths along each other's bodies. A tweak of a nipple here, a brush of a hand there, and before long their erections were rubbing against each other. Both were moving and moaning in sync. Axel broke the rhythm by rolling Sora underneath him. Never breaking from Sora's mouth, he reached over into his bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube he kept there. He popped the cap with one hand and squeezed some into his hand. He reached between them and coated their erections. Both gasped at the touch. Axel then squirted more into his hand and reached between Sora's spread legs. He rubbed the tight ring of muscle and felt it clench at the same time he heard Sora gasp his name. He broke the kiss and looked down. Sora was beautiful. Face flushed with arousal and need. Eyes, half lidded and full of lust. His mouth is parted in near abandon and his breath came in little pants. Using his clean hand, Axel ran his fingers through Sora's hair, "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes Axel. Please, don't stop."

"I won't. I won't ever stop." Axel pushed a finger inside, immediately finding the bundle of nerves to put Sora on edge. Sora began arching his back and pushing down onto Axel's finger so he added another. "Oh god!" Sora's breath came faster and his eyes closed. Axel added another finger and Sora went still. Axel stilled his movements to let Sora could relax again. After a moment Sora began moving again. Axel began pushing and pulling his fingers inside Sora, being sure to rub his prostate with every pass. Moaning with each thrust of Axel's fingers, Sora was clawing at Axel's back. "Tell me Sora. Say it."

"I love you Axel. I need you inside me!" Axel gave Sora what he asked for. He pulled his finger out and placed his leaking cock at Sora's entrance. 

"Take a breath baby." Sora did and Axel pushed inside. Buried balls deep inside Sora's hot little ass was Axel's heaven. He went still to let Sora relax again and when Sora breathed out, Axel started moving. Pulling almost all the way out, he pushed all the way back in. "Axel!" Sora was arching his back and twisting his hands in the sheets. His legs wrapped around Axel's waist, he pulled against him, and met him thrust for thrust. Axel's hands were on the bed on each side of Sora's head and he was gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. Axel's thrusts became faster and shorter. They were both getting close. Sora let go of the sheets and grabbed Axel by the shoulders, pulling him down on top of him. He locked his mouth on Axel's and shoved his tongue inside. He raked his blunt nails from Axel's shoulders to his hips and back up to his shoulder blades. Their moans became grunts as Axel pounded into Sora's sweet little ass. Sora nipped and licked everywhere he could reach. "Sooorraa!" Sora reached between them and grabbed his own leaking cock. He stroked it once and Axel pried his hand off of his cock. Axel's hand replaced Sora's and stroked him as Sora lost himself in the essence of all that is Axel. His name became a chant as Sora's hips bucked wildly. With one last stroke and thrust they both came. Sora's cum splattered Axel's stomach and chest while Axel continues stroking him, wringing every drop from him. Axel pulsed and twitched inside Sora's tight, wet heat as he filled him with his seed. Yes, this was Axel's heaven. Gently removing himself from the brunette, Axel lay beside him, not bothering to clean up just yet. Their time was limited and he yearned for it like a crack addict after his next hit. Kissing Sora's forehead, eyes, and cheeks Axel murmured, "I love you," after each kiss. Moving on to his nose, chin, and lips he said, "I cherish you. You are mine and I am yours." Sora returned the sentiment exactly before getting up to clean himself. After they showered together, with heavy petting involved, they cuddled in bed until they heard Axel's mom pull into the driveway. Sora got dressed and Axel put on pajamas. They said their goodbyes in the bedroom to keep his mom from asking questions. She knew Axel was gay, she just didn't know who his boyfriend was, and she passes Sora in the crazy department so they wanted to keep it that way until she was a little more stable. As Sora went out the front door he called, "Night Ms. Kurosagi!"

"Night Sora! Come back sometime when I'm home so I can see you too!"

"I will! Promise!"

"M'kay!" Sora shut the door and made his way to the bus stop to go back across town. Axel told his mom goodnight after Sora shit the door and went back to his room. He grabbed his phone and got online to read Final Fantasy VII fanfics until he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Beep, beep...

Axel grabbed his back pack and headed for the door. Day two of his junior year, his ride was here, and he had great sex last night. Today is gonna be a good day. Outside he waved to Roxas who was waiting at the curb in his Prius.   
He said his family were health nuts, they're obviously environmentalists also.   
Axel walked around to the passenger side and got in. "Mornin' Rox! How goes it?"

"Eh, it's mornin'."

"Yeah. I'm glad you hung out with us last night. That was fun."

"Uh, yeah."

"Hey, I know Sora went all crazy bitch on ya. Sorry bout that. Once ya get ta know him, he's not that bad. It's sort of a defense mechanism."

"Uh, ok. He's a little scary and I like my limbs man. I thought we had made progress last night, but I guess I was wrong."

"No! You did! I swear! He just does that to see who will stick it out."

"Ok then. Well I'll give it another shot." Roxas pulled away from the curb and headed to campus. 

Living off campus sucked, but life on campus really sucked. At least that's how Demyx felt every time all his friends would leave and he had to go back to his dorm alone. He didn't have a roommate, so he stayed online all the time. Day two of college life started out like normal, but it all went downhill batshit crazy when he got to his first class. Expecting to sit in his normal seat beside Axel, he was surprised to find Roxas there instead. Trying not to appear hurt he simply sat in the seat Roxas occupied the day before. "Sup Ax? Hey Rox."

"Hey Dem." Roxas smiled at him and he softened a little. It's just a seat after all.

"Sup Dem?" Axel didn't even look his direction, just kept right on staring at the blond beside him. They spoke in lowered voices and Demyx felt left out. By the time class was over he was seeing red and bolted from the room ahead of everyone else.

"Hey is something wrong with Demyx?"

"Seems that way. Don't know what it could be though. I'll talk to him in our next class."

"You don't think he's pissed cause I took his seat today do you?"

"Nah, he's silly, but he wouldn't get pissed over something that childish." They got their things and followed in Demyx's wake of disgruntled students filtering through the hallway. When they got to their next class, Demyx wasn't in his usual seat. He was sitting beside a short black haired girl. "That's Xion. He must be trying to get with her or something and that's why he's pissed."

"Oh. I've never met her."

"She's...Xion. That's all I can say. Heh, she'll be quiet and shy one minute and screaming wild shit the next. It's a chance you take on which one you get when you go around her."

"Ah. Kinda like Sora then."

"Yeah in a way, but once you get to know him he'll usually stay one way. She is volatile all the time."

Roxas nodded because he didn't know what else to say and sat in Demyx's old seat again and waited for class to begin. Class flew by again and the entire time Roxas' mind was on Demyx and his actions. The next class was pretty much the same. Demyx sat on the other side of the room and Axel and Roxas sat together. They took notes and made plans for later. Axel bolted for lunch just like yesterday and Roxas wandered over to Demyx. "Hey man, we still getting lunch together?"

"Yeah if ya wanna. Don't wanna cause problems between you and Red."

"What's that mean? Why would it cause problems?"

"Cause I'm not sitting with him today."

"Oh. Well I've sat with him in class, I'll just tell him I'm gonna sit with you at lunch."

"I don't think he's gonna like that."

"He'll be ok. If he's lonely he can text batshit Sora."

"Oh you've met him already? C'mon let's go eat."

"Yeah unfortunately." They started toward the door. "What? No snuggling on the way today?"

"Nah, not in the mood."

"Oh. Ok then. Well I am, so may I?"

Demyx looked at him skeptically, "I guess." Roxas wrapped an arm around his waist and hooked a thumb in his belt loop. They walked to lunch chatting about nothing important. When they got their food, Demyx went to a different table while Roxas walked over to a very confused looking Axel and explained that he was going to be sitting with Demyx and he'd explain later. Axel just nodded and with a forlorn look on his beautiful face, continued to eat his lunch alone. Roxas joined Demyx moments later and the funky blond had a genuine smile on his face as Roxas sat down. "I didn't think you'd actually sit with me."

"Why wouldn't I? You're my friend too Dem. Now please tell me what's going on."

"It's stupid man. I can't believe it bothered me."

"It's not stupid if it bothered you man. Spill."

"I felt...left out. You sat in my seat and I didn't care, but he didn't even look at me when I spoke. Then I heard you two whispering and I didn't know what y'all were talkin about. I'm actin' like a chick."

"Yeah ya are, but it's cool. I get it. Ya know, being bi and all, I get both POV's. I was gonna move this mornin', but ya sat down too quick. And same with the next class, you was with that chick. And we were talkin' bout batshit Sora."

"Told ya it was stupid man. I'm sorry."

"It's cool."

"No it's not. I'll make it up to ya somehow. How bout I throw ya a party this weekend?"

"Ya don't gotta do that, but I'll take it. I never pass up a party!"

"You've never been to a party have you?"

"No." Roxas dropped his head in embarrassment. "My parents never let me do anything. I don't even get to eat junk food. Which is what me and Axel were talking about this mornin'. I ate so much at his house I got sick."

"Ah! Hahahaha! Wow! Ok, ok, ok. I'll throw you a party, but it's gonna be a laid back one. Here's my number..."Demyx scribbles on his napkin, "call me later and we'll work out the details."

"Ok. So we cool?"

"Def cool Foxy Roxy!"

"I'll kiss you right here in front of everybody if you don't quit callin' me that." Roxas' face was blood red with embarrassment. 

"I'll kiss you right back cutie and be proud of it! So it's your call, you gonna kiss me or not?"

Roxas didn't think he could get any more red, but he did. He favored a tomato with blond hair on top. Demyx sat there smiling as Roxas struggled with making his threat real and dying of humiliation. Demyx raises his eyebrows, "Well, what's it gonna be Foxy Roxy?" Decision made. Roxas gets up and walks around to Demyx's side of the table. Demyx's eyes follow his every movement. He turns slightly to face Roxas as he came up to him. Demyx's smug smile never faltered as Roxas straddled his lap. His eyes widened a little when Roxas wrapped his arms around his neck and grinned while whispering, "You and that damn redhead are gonna be the death of me." 

"Aw, I think you'll be alright Fox-" words abruptly stopped as soft lips covered his. Demyx stopped breathing for a minute until the shock passed. Then he wrapped his arms around the tiny blond in his lap and gave his mouth what for.   
Roxas was only going to kiss Demyx to make a point, but when he felt Demyx go still underneath him and then come back to life, he got lost somewhere in between. Tingles ran up his spine as he felt Demyx's arms close around him to hold him in place. Turning his head for a better angle he deepened the kiss. He felt and heard Demyx moan and shuddered on top of him. His hands went to the funky blond hair and he tugged a little to break the kiss. "Wow, didn't expect that to happen," Roxas panted out.

"Never underestimate me Roxas."

"Everyone is staring," Roxas whispered while turning bright red again and sliding off of Demyx's lap into the seat beside him. 

"Fuck 'em, let 'em stare."

The bell rang signaling the end of the period. Roxas and Demyx got up and walked to the doors together where they said their goodbyes and parted ways. With promises to call and a stolen kiss, Roxas went to class.

As soon as he took his seat Kairi turned around to face him. "Hey Roxas! Looks like there's trouble in paradise already."

"Whatcha mean by that?"

"I mean, I hear Demyx has already abandoned you and Axel. What happened?"

"Just a misunderstanding. No big. We worked it out at lunch. Well Demyx and I did."

"He's prolly jelly cause of you and Axel getting so buddy-buddy so fast."

"Really?"

"Maybe."

Zexion turned his head slightly, "It's all part of the game Blondie. You'll figure it out. Don't stress about it."

"I'm not stressing and I don't see a game being played."

"Course you don't. You got a new problem on your hands anyway Blondie. After your show durin' lunch, Red is gonna be pissed."

"Nah he's got batshit Sora, why he gonna get mad if I kiss Demyx? And besides, it was just to prove a point."

"Regardless, he's been stringing Demyx along for years now with Sora in tow. You're fuckin' up the flow man. They're gonna tear you apart before you even realize it."

"That's stupid."

"Ok. Don't say I didn't warn ya. Bet you didn't see Axel when you was leaving for class did ya?"

"Well, no but he always leaves before we do."

"Ok. I'm just sayin'."

"Whatever. Ya know, I really don't like you."

"Ya know, I really don't care."

"Kairi, do you believe what he's saying? I mean, do you think that too?"

"It's hard to say. Demyx hasn't ever done anything like that before. He always just hung around while Axel played."

"Well maybe I'll be the game changer." The classroom door slammed shut and class began. There was no more time to talk as the professor began the lesson and Roxas took notes like a mad man. By the time class was dismissed, Roxas had three pages of notes on the history of KU. He shoved his notes in his book bag and headed for the parking lot. There standing beside his car was a very sad looking Axel. 

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Let's go already."

"Hey I found out what was wrong with Demyx."

"Good for you. I did too."

"What's wrong man, did you and Sora break up or something?"

"Don't wanna talk about it right now. Just wanna go home, but no we didn't."

"Ok." They got in the car and headed out. It was a quiet ride and only a mumbled "Later," as Axel exited the car. Roxas rolled his window down, "Hey! You still want me to come over later?"

"Sure. If ya wanna."

"Ok. See ya in a couple hours then."

"Yeah, ok." Axel seemed to perk up a little at this. He entered his house and flopped on the couch. He figured he'd nap a bit, call Sora, and figure out how to stop whatever this was between Demyx and Roxas.

Roxas drove down the street to his own house and got out of the car. He looked for a moment at Axel's house and wondered just what was wrong with him. Huffing out a sigh he went inside. No one was home today, thank goodness. Roxas bounded up to his room. He shut his door, just in case someone came home, dropped his bag at the foot of his bed, and reached under his bed. He pulled out a three foot long, four inch tall, and four inch wide cardboard box. He opened it and removed the top two inches of baseball cards on the left side. There was a small Tupperware tub with a blue lid; his hidden treasure. He didn't get to do this often and his stash was getting low, so he took the tub out and popped the lid. Chocolate. Bite sized pieces of peanut butter covered chocolate. He took out three pieces and popped them in his mouth. As he chewed and basked in the flavor, he leaned against the foot of his bed and closed his eyes to savor it. When he finished, he replaced the lid and put everything back where it belonged. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth so his parents wouldn't smell the chocolate and headed downstairs. He grabbed a bottle of water and went to the small home gym that was supposed to be an extra bedroom. There Roxas worked out his frustrations and let his mind wander over the day's events. He stretched and warmed up for a few minutes before he dove in. He ran on the treadmill and thought of Axel and how he was acting this morning compared to this afternoon. He did bench presses and thought of Demyx. He did bicep curls and thought of what Kairi and Zexion said. He did sit ups and crunches and thought of Demyx's kiss and finally he did push ups and pull ups, to think of the entire day all together. Two hours later Roxas emerged hot, sweaty, and sore. He felt good. He went back to his room and showered. Pulling on black and red satin basketball shorts sans underwear, a plain white tee, and white socks he went back to the living room. He grabbed his black and red Jordans, stuck his feet in them, and headed down the street to Axel's.


	8. Chapter 8

Knock, knock-knock, knock.

Axel opened the door shirtless. His black jeans from earlier were still in place, but un-buttoned, showing more skin than Roxas was used to. His eyes travelled the expanse of Axel's body right down to the low riding, button lacking, booty hugging jeans. "Like whatcha see Rox?"

"Uh, yeah. Very distracting." Roxas drug his eyes back to Axel's face where there was a smirk firmly in place. "Fuck you Axel."

"Judging from your shorts, I'd say ya want to."

"Ok fine, go to hell then." Roxas reached down and rearranged himself. "Where's Sora today?"

"I'm right here Roxas!" Sora said from behind him, effectively scaring the living shit out of him. 

"Oh goddammit! You fuckin' bastard!" Roxas screamed and jumped in Axel's house almost knocking him down. Axel and Sora roared with laughter while Roxas stewed in anger and humiliation. "You're both fuckin' assholes! Ya scared the hell outta me!" More choking, gasping laughter. Axel, holding onto the doorknob, was doubled over with tears streaming down his face. Sora had slid down the door jam and was laying half in, half out of the door in the fetal position holding his stomach. 

"Oh my god Roxas! Y-y-ya shoulda s-s-s-seen your face!" Sora could barely breathe, his face was turning red.

"Sh-sh-sh-shit Rox! Th-th-that was amazing! I never knew people could change color so quick or move so fast! And your voice got so h-h-high pitched!" Axel was trying to stand up straight again, but ended up falling to his knees in the floor with both arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Ya know what, fuck you guys. What if I had a heart condition?! You coulda killed me!"

Axel and Sora stopped laughing, looked at each other and burst out again. Roxas just walked away and left them laying in the doorway. "When you guys finish I'll be in Axel's room." Alone in Axel's room, Roxas now had time to inspect the obsession that had caught his eye yesterday. The bed was covered in a Final Fantasy VII themed comforter with matching pillow cases. Zack Fair stared up at him from the bed. Vincent Valentine on one pillow, Sephiroth on the other. The walls were covered with various posters of the characters. Hand drawn pictures adorned the places on the walls where the posters didn't cover. Roxas decided right then that Axel was an amazing artist. He moved over to the bookshelf beside the entertainment center and browsed the contents. Mostly gaming books and a few well used copies of classics like Tom Sawyer, To Kill A Mockingbird, and Sherlock Holmes. The entertainment center held the TV they watched yesterday, a 42 inch flat screen, and several gaming systems. There was a PlayStation 4 and 3, an Xbox, Xbox 360, Wii, and a Nintendo. There was a PSVita, PSP, and Nintendo 3DS laying beside the PlayStation 4. The shelves on the other side of the entertainment center were filled with DVD's. The top shelf and half of the second were filled with different seasons of anime shows, the other half were horror movies, the next shelf was comedy, and the last was action movies. Roxas stood in the center of the room and spun around; he was in heaven. There was only one thing missing from what he could tell. He walked to the desk beside the bed and found a sheet of notebook paper and sat down to draw. He heard Sora and Axel come in just as he made the first line, "I'm drawing something for your walls."

"Ok cool. We're gonna watch Crisis Core, will it bother you?"

"Nope." Roxas continued drawing. Thirty minutes later he sat up straight and looked over to find Sora and Axel in a very heated make out session. Chuckling to himself and the drawing he just did, he signed his name and got up. "Guys, I gotta jet. Ax, ya pickin' me up tomorrow for class?"

"Umm-hmm. Later Rox."

"Bye Roxas, mmmm."

"Yeah, later." Roxas left the two love birds alone and went back home to call Demyx.

Alone again in his dorm room, Demyx was playing his PS3. His cell started ringing so he paused his game to answer. He didn't recognize the answer so he just said, "Hello?"

"Demyx?"

"Roxas?!"

"Yeah, what's up man?"

"Me, now! I didn't think you'd actually call."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

"Well anyway, here I am. Calling."

"Yeah. Uh, so how'd it go with Axel and Sora?"

"Ok I guess, I didn't really hang with them tonight."

"Why?"

"Sora scared the shit outta me and I went to Axel's room to draw and when I finished they were makin' out so I left."

"Ah, that's them for ya. Hey you said you drew something. What did ya draw?"

"Reno and Zack yaoi. Hahahaha! I didn't realize what a perfect fit it was until I finished and looked at them."

"Oh wow! Maybe I'll get to see it sometime."

"Maybe. I'll draw you something when I see the real Demyx."

"Well in that case, come on in!"

"Hah! If only it was that easy!"

I know! But anyway, you called about the party. You wanna hammer that shit out now or you wanna come over tomorrow after lunch?"

"Uh, I have class after lunch."

"Skip it."

"..."

"Skip it. Come hang with me. It's one class, one time. C'mon Rox, ya know ya wanna."

"..."

"Please, please Roxas. For me."

"Ugh! Ok! Ok I'll skip one class, one time. That's it though!"

"Yyyeeeessss! Awesome! Man I could kiss you again!"

"Eh heh, yeah."

"Uh, just kiddin' man. Don't panic."

"I'm not panicking. It's...I'll...fuckin' hell, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow when I come over ok?"

"Ok."

"Well I'm gonna study for a bit before I go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow. Hey, you gonna sit with us tomorrow?"

"Ok. Yeah I'll sit with ya."

"Ok. Later Dem."

"Bye Rox." Demyx ended the call and laid his phone beside him on the couch before jumpin up and fist pumping the air. Roxas is coming over tomorrow and they're gonna be alone together. Reality crashed into the dancing Demyx and he abruptly stopped mid fist pump. Arm still in the air he looked around his room, cussed, and started cleaning.


	9. Chapter 9

Roxas was standing outside waiting for Axel to pick him up. He watched as the red head ran out to his car, jumped in and tore out of the drive way with tires squealing. Without Roxas. He was still watching as Axel realized his mistake and turned around and screeched back down the road. Sliding to a stop in front of Roxas on the side walk, Axel rolled the window down, "Get in we're gonna be late." Roxas jogged to the passenger side and got in. Without another word, Axel did a u-turn and took off again.

"You're really not adjusting well to the move are you?" Roxas asked as they screeched around a curve. His fingers dug into the armrest to keep from showing his fear. 

"No. I fuckin' hate movin'."

"How bout I drive until you get used to the route?" Roxas was sure there would be indentions of his fingers in the armrest and the seat by the time the drive was over.

"No. If I don't drive it, I'll never learn it."

"I can drive myself until you get used to it then." All the blood rushed from Roxas' face as they passed several cars illegally.

"Nah. It's ok. I just gotta start wakin' up earlier."

"That is true."

"Shut up Roxas." Entering the parking lot sideways, Axel pulled the emergency brake and slid to a stop perfectly in an empty space. Roxas' white knuckled grip on the armrest loosened when the car shut off. Roxas exited the car slowly on shaky legs. Axel saw this and laughed. "C'mon Rox! My driving ain't that bad!"

"Never said it was. Just not used to it is all." Roxas walked slowly toward Axel.

"Didn't mean to scare ya. I just don't like being late. Which we still will be if you don't put some pep in your step Blondie."

"You go on, I'll be there when I get there."

"Nope. C'mon, hop on." Axel turned his back to Roxas and held his arms out.

"No."

"Yes. Get on."

"No. You'll fall. You can't carry both book bags and me."

"I'm stronger than I look. Now quit yer bitchin' and get on! We're gonna be late."

"No!"

"Yes!" Axel whirled around and grabbed Roxas by one arm and one leg and half lifted him onto his back so that the blond had no choice but to hang on. 

"Axel! Dammit! You're gonna get hurt!"

"Oh shut up!" Axel took off sprinting across the parking lot toward the building their first class was in. As he neared the steps Roxas got scared. He bounded up the steps like nothing was different than any other day. Through the doors and down the hallway. He snatched the door open and stepped inside just as the bell rang. Roxas has closed his eyes as they were going up the steps and decided it was safer if he didn't know what was coming at him. Still clinging to Axel for dear life with closed eyes, Roxas didn't realize they had made it to the room. Axel walked up to their desks and tapped Roxas' arm. Roxas cracked his eyes and realized they made it to class and breathed a sigh of relief. He dropped his legs and released his death grip around the red heads neck. He shakily stepped to his desk and sat down. Axel took one step up to his desk, tripped over the step, fell and hit his head on Demyx's boot. "Ow." Laughter bubbled up around the room as Roxas and Demyx just stared. Axel got up and sat in his desk rubbing his head. 

"I was afraid that was gonna happen."

"Shut up Roxas."

Roxas grinned a shit eating grin and turned to look at Demyx. "Hey Dem. You still want me to come over today?"

"Uh, yeah. We have a lot to discuss."

"Ok. Just checking. Hey Ax, you heard that right? I don't need a ride home today."

"Ok. You want me to come back when you finish?"

"Nah Dem can bring me. Right Demyx?"

"Definitely." Roxas blushed at the big smile on Demyx's face and the twinkle in his eyes. Axel looked between the two and got a sour look on his face. Demyx turned his attention to Axel. "What's wrong Axel? You look like you just got a mouth full of lemon."

"Nothin'. Sorry." Axel put his books on the desk with a little more force than necessary.

"Ya sure ya ok bud?"

"Seriously dude, what's wrong?" Roxas' face was full of concern and questions.

"Nothin' really. I'm fine, I promise." Axel plastered on a fake smile to the best of his ability and turned back to his notebook. Roxas and Demyx looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Demyx had a smug smile, but if Roxas noticed he didn't point it out right then. They both got their things out and waited for Professor Valentine to start the lesson.  
"Alright! Shut it! You can laugh at the failure and incompetences of others later!" The entire class snapped to attention and immediately went silent. "Now, from where we left off yesterday, can anyone tell me-" The door opens and cuts off the professor's sentence as Cloud shoots in the door and to his seat, mumbling an apology along the way. "Strife! If you interrupt me one more time during your time in this class, I will put Masamune through you again! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good! I expect promptness from now on!"

"Yes, Sir!" As Sephiroth turned around, Cloud saluted and sat down smirking.

"I saw that Strife. I'll give you to the count of two to get a head start."

"Fuck!" Cloud jumped up and took two steps toward the door when he was caught. Sephiroth's hand clasped his throat and he lifted him off the floor.

"How many times do I have to stab you cadet?" Cloud kicked his legs and gagged. His hands clawed at Sephiroth's. 

"K-k-aaack, aaahhhck."

"Incorrect again Strife!" Sephiroth threw Cloud against the projector screen where he slid down into a gasping heap in the floor. "Class is dismissed for today."

"Sorry Sir."

The other students fled through the door into the hallway. New students were appalled at what they had just witnessed while students in the know, knew that it was a regular occurrence. Axel and Demyx explained things to Roxas as they headed outside to kill time. "So Cloud does this all the time?"

"Yes. It's how they get their alone time." Axel rolled his eyes as if the thought bored him.

"I think it's kinda kinky." Demyx nudged Roxas and Roxas blushed. 

"I agree. It is kinky. It's also kinda weird. Do they do it in the classroom?"

"Don't know, probably. What do you think Ax?"

"Probably. Ew I hope they stay off our desks!"

"Gross!" Roxas and Demyx said in unison. "I'm bringing sanitizing wipes from now on!" Roxas covered his mouth as if he were going to be sick. 

Demyx rubbed small circles on Roxas' back while he laughed. "Ok, ok, change the subject. What are you and Sora gonna do this weekend Axel?"

"Probably what the Professor the Cloud are doing now." Axel grinned and looked sideways at Roxas who gagged. "Ha! You're too easy Blondie!"

"Fuck you Red."

"Ya know ya wanna."

"I did, but not anymore. Batshit Sora took care of that."

"Aw, I'm crushed."

"I'm not," Demyx interjected. "Now that you're outta the picture, I can have a chance."

Roxas' eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Y-you want a chance? With me?"

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I-I-I don't know. Uh maybe cause, well I thought you was seeing Xion or trying to."

"Nah we're old friends, there's nothing there. We've tried it before but we just don't mesh well like that."

"O-oh."

"Well whaddya say?"

"We'll talk more when I come over today."

Crest fallen, Demyx just nods. Axel smirks and says, "Ooh, poor Dem. Maybe things wills get better later bud." Again Demyx nods. 

Roxas flings out a hand and smacks Axel on the shoulder, "Quit being a bitch Axel."

"Hmph, whatevs. I'm goin to my next class. Y'all comin' along or not?"

"Not." Said in unison, the two blonds looked at each other and started laughing. Axel shook his head and walked off. As their laughter died down Roxas leaned his head on Demyx's shoulder. "So ya wanna chance with me huh?"

"Uh, yeah. It's hard to explain, but I can't get you outta my head."

"I know what you mean. Since that kiss..."

"Yeah."

"Like I said, we'll talk about it later when I come over." Roxas reached up and kissed Demyx on the cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward their next class. 

Axel was sitting in the hallway outside the door to their next class waiting on the bell to ring. Roxas came dragging Demyx down the hall when Axel looked up and noticed they were holding hands. They were smiling and something about that broke Axel's heart. He stood as they neared, "Hey guys."

"You finished being in bitch mode?" Roxas raised one eyebrow as if saying, he better be finished.

"Yeah. I've had a rough mornin'."

"It's cool man, I understand," Demyx said with an easy smile. There was no tension in his face so Axel knew he believed the lie and felt bad about it. Roxas snorted and sat down. Demyx followed suit and so did Axel. They sat in silence and it seemed an eternity before the bell finally rang when in reality only thirty minutes had passed. They filed into class and sat in their usual seats. It was only minutes into the lecture that Roxas felt something hit him in the back of the head. He looked behind him to find Axel taking notes and Demyx with his head down and body shaking with laughter. Time passed quickly and the bell rang signaling the end of class. Just as the three friends stood to leave the speakers buzzed and crackled, "All further classes today have been cancelled and will resume tomorrow morning at regular time. Thank you, have a great day." Whispers broke out all over class, "What happened?" "I bet someone got killed." "I heard a classroom got flooded." "I heard it was the lecture hall in the Department of Administrative Research building." The three friends didn't utter a word until they were outside the classroom. Axel and Demyx looked at each other and grinned devilishly, "Let's go!" They took off running, both grabbing Roxas by the hand and tugging him along. They slid to a stop at the other end of the hall where their first class was. They peeked through the cracked door. Roxas was standing back, like he had been shanghaied into a bank robbery. Axel and Demyx started snickering and Axel turned to Roxas. "Come look, this is why classes have been cancelled. This isn't the first time this has happened." Roxas walked over to the door and peeked inside. There stood Professor Valentine in nothing but some leather pants that came from God knows where, and boots. Shirtless and bloody, his long silver hair was matted together in places and blood smeared his chest. His nose was still bleeding profusely and his right eye was beginning to swell. He stood with a smirk on his face and Masamune in his left hand. Cloud was also shirtless and bloody. He had various stab wounds on his chest and stomach, they were all still bleeding badly, his left eye was swollen shut, and his hair was flat and wet with blood. He was weapon-less, and in the process of buttoning his pants. Noticing this, Roxas swung his eyes back to Professor Valentine and down to his leather pants, they were still open showing a good expanse of skin and pubic hair. Looking back to Cloud, Roxas noticed a smile on his bloody, swollen face. He leaned back and looked to Axel, "They're happy!" Axel nodded as he poked his head back to the door to look along with Roxas and Demyx. Professor Valentine spoke then and made all three of them jump, "If you're finished gawking, you can leave now. Show's over, ya missed the good stuff."

"Ew." Axel pulled the door open farther and stuck his head in. "Wow, y'all really tore this place up. Did you really flood a class?"

All color drained from the professor's face, "Shit, again? Cloud, how many times do I have to tell you to watch where you stab that damn big ass sword?! You busted another pipe!"

"Sorry Seph."

"This is comin' outta your tuition money ya damn freak."

"Ok." Cloud stubbed his toes on the floor and dropped his head. 

"The hall's fillin' up guys, we're gone," Axel mumbled as he pulled his head back through the door.

"Thanks for the warning Sinclair. Automatic A for all three of you on the next test if you keep your mouths shut."

"Yes Sir!" They chorused as they ran down the hall away from the demolished room. Outside, all three hit the ground rolling with laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

When the laughter subsided, the three friends parted ways. Axel got in his car and left Demyx and Roxas to walk across campus. They strolled along holding hands and stealing glances at one another like shy teenage lovers, not experienced adults. By the time they made it to Demyx's dorm room, Roxas had gotten the giggles and couldn't stop laughing. In turn Demyx couldn't either and they walked along leaning on each other and swaying like two drunks. The only thing missing was off key singing. They fell against the room door and it opened up, spilling them onto the floor. They lay there and tried to let the laughter die once again and as soon as it was quiet enough Demyx noticed the door. He locked it when he left this morning, he was sure of it. Realizing the possible problem, Demyx quickly sat up looking around. The quick motion caught Roxas' attention and he quieted and looked around too. Neither had to look far as their eyes simultaneously fell upon the intruder. Short black hair hung to her shoulders and big blue eyes stared at them both. Her short black skirt and white button up shirt, that was nearly see through, left little to the imagination. She stood up and they noticed her six inch fuck me heels with platforms, they were hot pink. Demyx and Roxas tore their eyes away from the strange, yet sexy, female and looked to each other. Roxas shrugged his shoulders and Demyx's cheeks tinged pink.   
"Looks like I interrupted something."

Roxas didn't respond because while he knew Xion from having classes with her, he didn't know her. Demyx shut the door, stood, and replied instead, "Uh, yes and no. Hey Xion."

"Hey Dem. And you must be Roxas." Roxas nodded, but didn't utter a word.

"I kinda asked you here for a reason, but didn't expect you until later."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought you had asked me here for another reason."

"That's ok and I'm so sorry Xion. Lemme explain, sit back down. Rox, you sit down too and lemme get us all something to drink." Demyx stepped over to the mini-fridge sitting beside his couch and grabbed out three sodas before kicking the door shut. "Here ya go." He sat on the coffee table in front of his friends. "Ok, Xion I asked you here for help planning a party. Roxas, you're here because it's your party and you get final say, plus I wanted to spend some time with you. Xion you're the best party planner in the city and you're my friend, so please help us." 

Roxas and Xion looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Looking back to Demyx, they nodded and he beamed. He launched from the coffee table to the couch hugging them both and kissing them on the temple. "Y'all are awesome! How'd I get so lucky?"

"Ya know, that's a good question." Xion giggled at Roxas barb. Demyx looked at Roxas and grinned devilishly, "You're gonna pay for that Foxy Roxy."

"No, you're gonna pay for that, asshole."

"I don't pay in asshole, bitch, you do!"

Laughter burst out of Roxas before he could say anything else. Xion started laughing also and soon, all three were chortling. Xion quieted first and spoke. "Ok. So let's get on with this party planning. When do we want to do this thing?"

Demyx caught his breath as Roxas, still chuckling, said, "I have no idea. I've never done anything like this before."

"Really?! Wow! This will have to be amazing then!"

"Yeah we need to do it big and do it right." Demyx cut his eyes toward Roxas. "After all, this is Roxas' first house party. Ever."

"Ok we will have to find a big enough place. Dem you should call the regulars, I'll call my people, and Roxas you just sit back and wait. You'll have a great party. I'm gonna go get all I can done today. We will have it two weekends from now just to make sure we have enough time to get everything in order and set up." Looking over to the guys she smiled. "Y'all are so cute and this will be epic! Bye sweeties!" Getting up she leans down and kisses Demyx deeply while running her fingers through his hair. Roxas watches with his mouth hanging open. She pulls away with a loud smack and turns to Roxas. Smiling she leans down and kisses him also. Deeply. Roxas had kissed girls before and didn't like it, but Xion was different. He liked it, a lot. When she ran her hand up in his hair, he reached up and grabbed her hips. Pulling her down on his lap as he deepened the kiss further. Sliding his tongue into her mouth, she moaned and before he knew it she was straddling him with both hands tangled in his hair. His hands traveled up and down her back, down to her ass for a squeeze, and back to her ribs. She finally pulled back with another loud smack and heavy breathing. "Wow." Roxas just smirked and licked his lips. Her eyes fluttered. "I gotta get outta here before I get into something with you two."

"My fuckin', holy shit that was hot!" Demyx didn't even try to hide his hard-on and two sets of eyes turned toward his outburst. Roxas reached over and pinched his cheek and Xion smiled. 

"Yep, gotta go. Later guys. Dem, give hot stuff my digits and call me later. Love ya!" Blowing kisses over her shoulder as she walked away, she headed out the door and left them on their own.


	11. Chapter 11

Roxas and Demyx part ways after an interesting afternoon full of party planning and make out sessions. Not much planning got done, but both had sore jaws. As Roxas made his way back to his house, he noticed a familiar black Nissan sitting in his driveway. Hurrying to his house, praying Axel hadn't talked to his parents, he ran inside to find the house empty. Looking around he called, "Mom! Dad! Cloud!" No answer. The doorbell rang and Roxas went to answer it. Opening the door he was surprised to see Axel standing there with a smile a mile wide. "Axel, what are you doin out there? I thought you were in here."

"Nah, I been sittin in the car. I seen ya when ya ran passed. Ya think I was in here tellin' ya secrets blondie?"

"I was hopin' like hell ya wasn't! Where is everyone?"

"Gone. Out to supper. Cloud got expelled this time. Say, why didn't y'all ever mention ya was brothers?"

"Oh, wow. Shit. I'm glad I missed that supper, heh. And we didn't say nothin' cause we don't exactly get along or anything so we don't like people ta know."

"I guess. So how'd it go at Dem's?"

"Good actually. Xion was there and she's gonna help plan the party. When she left, uh, we figured out the details and then I came home."

"You're such a liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"Ooh defensive."

"I'm not defensive ya jackass!"

"Ooh name calling."

"Dammit Axel!" 

"Hahahaha! God you're easy ta get to! Y'all totally made out! And ya wet Xion's panties too ya little slut!"

"How the hell do ya know all that?!"

"I got connections blondie."

"Demyx called you. Didn't he?"

"Yeah." Axel snickered and Roxas turned bright red. "He called and gabbed like a girl before you got out of the parking lot. That's why I didn't pick you up like I said I would. I was on the phone with him and he talked the whole time I drove."

"Yeah I had forgot bout that ya asshole! Ya coulda picked me up anyway!"

"Nah, it was much more fun this way."

"Fucker. Where Sora anyway?"

"Right here ya big slut!" Sora pops his head through the door that never got closed after Axel came to it. "I been in the car with Axel. I can't believe you're bi!"

"I'm not bi. I don't think. I've never reacted that way to a chick before man. I don't know what that was."

"That was you gettin' turned on by a chick and therefore breaking into being bi."

"Oh whatever. I'm not discussing this any further with you two. Now, are ya hungry or just wanna hang?"

"Both!" Sora and Axel replied simultaneously. They looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and looked back to Roxas. "Creepy."

"No shit. Let's get something and take it to my room."

"Ok." In unison, they spoke again and then looked to each other, shrugged their shoulders, and looked back to Roxas. "Fuckin' weird."

"Goddammit! Stop that shit! It's freaky as hell and if y'all continue to do it neither of you will stay or eat! Now stop it!"

"Ok. Goddammit. Stop it. Ugh. Shut up already! Fuckin' hell! Just stop talking when I talk! Ah fuckin' hell!" Both stomping their feet, both throwing arms up in the air, it was too much for Roxas. He was getting dizzy.

"Get. Out. Now." Roxas stands at the door and points. Axel and Sora leave still talking in sync and cussing each other for it. Roxas shuddered and closed the door and locked it. He definitely didn't want those two coming back in. That was one of the creepiest things he'd ever seen in his life. He skipped the food and went to his room where he studied until he heard his parents pull in the drive way. He went to the living room to wait and when the door opened, a very crestfallen Cloud walked in. "So, expelled huh?"

"Fuck you Roxas."

"No thanks, but I bet you got it good today." Cloud just growled and walked by going on to his room. "Hey mom! Hey dad! How was dinner? Sorry I wasn't here, I was hanging out with a new friend and..." Roxas trailed off as his parents passed by him without a word. He followed them to the kitchen where his mom got out a bottle of wine and skipped the glass. His dad grabbed a bottle of burbon and skipped his glass as well. They both smiled at Roxas as they took respective drinks and continued to sit in silence. Roxas took his cue and went to his room. Just as he shut the door it opened again and Cloud was standing there with tears streaming down his face. "What's wrong bro?"

"They're not gonna let me see him. They said since messing with him is what got me expelled I can't ever see him again." Cloud sobbed as he made his way to Roxas' bed and flopped down face first. "What am I gonna do?"

"Hey, calm down ok. You're older than I am and you're the one having a break down. It doesn't make sense."

"You've always been the more stable one of us Rox." Cloud mumbled into Roxas' pillow.

"You're a grown ass man. Move out. They can't tell you what to do if you don't live here."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"To Sephiroth's! Y'all have been together for a while now right so why don't ya just move in with him?"

"I-I-I guess I could ask him and see what he says."

"Ok, well, this is kinda weird. Can you get outta my room now?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Later bitch."

"I wasn't the one crying, bitch."

"Whatever." Cloud slammed the door when he left. Roxas lay back on his bed and let his mind wander. Before long he was fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day brought lots of giggles and hand holding for Roxas and Demyx. Axel talked about Sora incessantly, almost as if he was trying to make the blond duo jealous. They didn't get jealous though, they were living in their own bubble. By the time classes let out for the day Roxas had already planned out his entire weekend with Demyx. As Axel and Roxas headed out through the parking lot toward Roxas' car, they heard a feminine squeal. They both looked around to see Xion running full speed toward them. "OMG Roxy! You won't believe it! This party is gonna be so fuckin' awesome! I can't wait! I got some amazing bands to play and some of the people from the next college over is supposed to come! They're also gonna pitch in for the, uh, refreshments?" 

"Um, great. It's next-"

"Woooo! Kegs baby!!"

"Axel shut up."

Laughing Xion stepped closer to Axel and me. "I'll text u with all the details as soon as I have it all figured out. Bye cutie." She leaned forward and kissed Roxas deeply just like before. Axel cat-called until she let Roxas go and he seen the erection in his pants. Quickly, Axel got quiet and prayed she wouldn't come his way, but she did. She wrapped her scrawny little arms around his neck and pulled him down into what he swore was the worst kiss of his life. He was gay all the way and he'd found that out the hard way. Poor Axel was repulsed and nearly vomited in her mouth. When she finally pulled away he held a smirk on his face that said it didn't bother him. "Bye boys." She walked off swinging her hips in a way that should be illegal. Roxas watched with rapt attention and Axel ran to the opposite side of the car and heaved. Roxas heard retching and ran around his car to find Axel has spewed all his lunch out and it had splattered his car.

"Axel are you ok?"

"Yup, just peachy. Pray to all the is holy that she never touches me again. I appreciate a good looking woman, but damn touching one."

"All this because she touched you?"

"No. All this because she ran her tongue down my throat and rubbed her boobs against me. Ugh."

"Oh! Get in the car you idiot!" Roxas cackled as he walked back around the car and got inside. Axel slid into the passenger seat and turned the air on full blast.

"Rox, I seriously don't see how that gets you excited."

"She's attractive Ax. And she's a good kisser. What's not to get excited about?" Pulling out of the parking lot Roxas looked to Axel just in time to see him grimace.

"She's got girly parts Rox. That's enough to tamp down on my excitement."

"Well I happen to like girly parts."

"That's obvious. Regardless, I can appreciate a good looking woman and I've tried it before. Believe me when I say it does nothing for me. I don't mind looking, but I don't wanna touch or have them touch me. Ugh."

Laughing, Roxas turned onto their street. Pulling over in front of Axel's house Roxas looked over as Axel got out of the car. "I get that, but while you may not want it, I do."

"Again, obviously. Come over later. Sora will be comin by."

"Ok." Axel shut the door and strolled up to his door as Roxas drove to his own house and pulled in the drive. 

After homework and supper Roxas walked to Axel's. Knocking on the door he heard laughter from inside and prayed they weren't in the middle of anything he would be witness to. The door opened and Sora stood there in nothing except his Mickey Mouse boxers, staring at Roxas with his mouth gaping open. "What are you doin' here?"

"Axel told me to come by so we could all hang out."

"Hmph, ok. He's in his room."

"Uh, y'all aren't busy are you? I mean, I don't wanna interrupt."

"If we were busy I wouldn't be standing here talking to ya. C'mon in Rox."

"You gonna go all psycho on me again?"

"Maybe. Guess you'll have to wait and see."

"Fine." Walking through the house he went straight to the kitchen and grabbed some junk food before heading up to Axel's room.

Hands full of junk food, Roxas knocked the door open with his knee and kicked it shut with his foot before he raised his eyes to see the hottest make out session of his life. They weren't interrupted by the sound of the door apparently. Axel was laying on his back covered from just below his hips down. Sora was sitting on top of him in nothing but the boxers. Sora's hands were in Axel's hair as Axel's hands travelled from Sora's shoulders to his ass and back again. Axel pressed their chests together and Sora moaned and ground down on him. Roxas swallowed the rest of the honey bun he had shoved in his mouth before he choked on it and immediately started to back up toward the door. He couldn't take his eyes off the spectacle in front of him. He fumbled for the door knob and ended up backing into the door. The thud of him hitting the door jolted the two back to reality. Sora looked over smirking and Axel leaned his head against Sora's chest breathing heavily. Turning quickly Roxas opened the door and headed to the living room. Sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, Roxas couldn't believe he had just been a spectator to his friends 'moment'. He heard Axel's bedroom door open and close, and listened to the footsteps as they came down the stairs and over to him. Keeping his head and eyes down, Roxas looked at bare feet that were too big to be Sora's. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I'll just go now so y'all can be alone."

"Rox, don't apologize. You didn't intrude and please don't leave. I knew you were there, and I wanted to see your reaction."

At that revelation Roxas' head snapped up as his eyes shot to Axel's. "You knew! Wanted to see my reaction! What kinda shit is that?!"

"I wanted to know if you'd get as turned on by us as you did by kissing Xion."

"Ax, that is sooo fucked up! I can't believe you man!"

"Well believe it cause I did it. Color me curious."

"I'm gonna color you alright. I'm gonna color you black and blue after I beat the shit outta you!" Jumping up off the couch Roxas lunged for Axel. Axel spun to the left out of the way laughing. 

"You made a rhyme Roxy! How cute!" Cackling like an idiot Axel made for the stairs. Roxas took off running again and leapt through the air meaning to tackle Axel on the stairs. He missed his waist and only got his right leg, but it succeeded in bringing the friends back down the stairs. As they rolled to a stop Sora came running down after hearing the noise. "What the hell is goin on down here?"

"He did it on purpose", Roxas panted.

"Damn right I did blondie. Wanted to know if you was really attracted to me."

"Goddammit Axel! Why are you obsessed with his attraction to you? Am I not enough for you? No! You know what, fuck it! I don't care. I'm out. Have fun." Sora spun on his heel and stormed back upstairs. Axel and Roxas still lay in the floor at the bottom of the stairs groaning in pain as Sora comes back down, steps over them, and leaves slamming the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Soooorrraaa!!" Roxas yelled. "I don't want your damn boyfriend! Come back!" Crawling toward the door to try and catch the brunette, Roxas couldn't stand. He managed to land on both knees on the bottom step when he grabbed Axel. 

Axel still lay in the floor staring up at the ceiling trying to breathe. He had fallen chest first on the stairs and slid back down as Roxas held on to him. "He's gone Rox. Give it up. I've pissed his psychotic ass off yet again."

"Well no wonder! That was stupid and inconsiderate! Gah! I can't believe we're friends most days!"

"Well it's not been that long blondie, you can always opt out."

Turing to look at Axel, Roxas saw for himself just how serious Axel was. "You're right. I can. I'm with Demyx, Red, and don't forget it." Pulling himself to his feet using the door knob as support he limped out the door and slammed it shut behind him. He nearly tripped over Sora who was sitting on the doorsteps. "I'm sorry Sora. I won't be back." 

"It ain't you Rox. He does this every so often. Pffft. And he calls me Nutter." Hanging his head he laughed quietly to himself. 

"Why do you put up with it then?" Roxas sat down beside him and started rubbing his knees.

"I love him. I can't help it. I've tried leaving him alone, but I can't. And I know how he really feels about me. He calls me Nutter all the time, my voice irritates him, everything I do irritates him, but when it's just us he's completely different."

"He should be like that all the time. You are a Nutter though and I like that nickname. It suits you. May I call you that?"

"Sure it's better than what you been calling me. And I know he should, but I don't know how to change to make it better for him."

"You shouldn't have to change. He should love you for every part of you, not just what he picks and chooses."

"I know."

"C'mon." Standing Roxas stuck his hand out. Sora looked from Roxas' face to the hand in front of his face before he finally took it and allowed the blonde to pull him up.

"I guess I do need to go."

"Nope. You're comin with me Nutter. It's time for me and you to have some one on one time to get to know each other better. We're goin to my house."

"But-"

"C'mon."

"Ok." Together they walked to Down the street. They had barely made it ten foot away from Axel's porch when they first realized they had something in common besides college and Axel. An anime called Bleach. By the time they got to Roxas' house they had found many other things in common besides anime. They liked a lot of the same books and authors, movies, music, instruments, and poets. Inside they continued talking while Roxas fixed them a snack. They both hated it, but it's what Roxas had so they ate it anyway. Cloud came bursting into the kitchen pissed and stomped by the new friends before back tracking and standing in front of them staring. "Freaky."

"What?" They said in unison.

"Freakier."

They looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders, "What?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Talking at the same time."

Both boys smiled which unnerved Cloud even more since his original observation had been their identical eyes. "Why?"

Cloud's eyebrows shot to his hairline as he realized too late they were on to him. "Nevermind. Later."

Roxas and Sora whispered to each other before turning to the passing Cloud and saying, "Nooo Cloud! Don't leave us!"

Cloud ran. Roxas and Sora laughed and went to Roxas' room. Shortly after closing the door there was a knock. The door opened a little and Cloud's head popped in. The two friends sitting in the floor facing each looked up at the same time, but while the brunette smiled, the blonde scowled. "Whaddya want Cloud?"

"Talk. For a sec?"

"Fine. C'min." 

Stepping into the room, Cloud shut the door, made his way to the bed, and sat. "He don't wanna move in together still."

"Ok."

"What am I gonna do now?"

"Dump his ass! If he don't want all of you then you shouldn't be with him! Gah! What is it with you guys?!" Sora looked as if he would cry. Cloud looked angry. Roxas stood in the middle of his room and threw his arms out to the side. "Seriously! Axel doesn't deserve your time Sora! He acts like an ass in public and a sweetheart behind closed doors. That's bullshit! It's all or nothin man! And Cloud! That fucker got you kicked out of school and if he don't wanna live with you by now then so be it! Move the fuck on! Both of you deserve better than what you're getting so get over it or get outta the situation!"

Cloud stood, nodded to the friends and left the room. 

Sora looked up at Roxas as tears steamed down his face. Feeling like an ass, he sat down next to the silently crying brunette and wrapped his arms around him. Sora stiffened at the contact at first, but then relaxed and embraced Roxas like a brother and cried til he had no tears left. They sat together on Roxas' bed and talked into the wee hours of the night about different things, never touching on the subject of relationships again. 

As Sora lay sleeping, Roxas text Demyx.

Roxas: Sry I didn't call. Ax/Sor n Clo/Seph drama. Will tell u tmrw.

No reply came and Roxas figured he was asleep. Curling up next to Sora, Roxas went to sleep. 

Demyx read the message from Roxas as soon as it came through, but didn't reply. He had already gotten a text from Axel saying Sora and Roxas had left together and never came back. Assuming the worst, he didn't want to argue via text message. Demyx turned his phone off hoping he was wrong and settled down for a few hours sleep before school.


	14. Chapter 14

Roxas came awake to a horn blowing outside. Walking to his window, he peeked out of the blinds to see Axel tapping the side of his car, checking his watch, and blowing the horn again. He headed for his door just as Sora sat up. "Oh shit! I spent the night!"

That stopped Roxas in his tracks. "Uh yeah. It's cool though. I'm not going to class today."

"Axel's gonna be so pissed!"

"Who gives a shit?"

"I do dum-dum!"

"Why?"

"Cause I love him. I can't help but love him." The sad look or Sora's face broke Roxas heart. He gestured for Sora to wait as he went to the door. 

Opening the front door he yelled, "Quit blowing the damn horn. I'm not going today and you ain't either. Get your ass in here."

Axel turned the car off and got out. He started up the walk as Roxas turned away and left the door open. Walking into the house and shutting the door, he made his way to Roxas' room where he found Sora with fresh bed head wearing yesterday's clothes. "What the fuck is this? You slept here?" His green eyes flashed with anger as he stared at the brunette.

"It is what it is and yes he did."

Not expecting to hear a voice behind him, Axel jumped and whirled around to find Roxas propped in the doorway. 

His anger igniting again, he stepped toward Roxas. "You call me in here so you can gloat about screwing my boyfriend?!"

"Nope and if you'll shut up I'll explain. Unless you wanna keep jumping to your own conclusions then by all means, there's the door. Feel free to use it and don't let it hit ya where the good Lord split ya." Walking into the room and over to the still silent brunette on his bed he sat down. 

Looking at them side by side Axel realized that Roxas was still in his same clothes from yesterday as well. "Ok. Explain."

"Gladly. Have a seat first." Roxas moved over and made room between him and Sora. Axel sat and put his head in his hands. "Now, after your bullshit yesterday, I found Sora on your steps. I asked him to come hang out. We talked and realized we have a lot in common. We're friends now. He knows I'm with Demyx and am happy with Demyx. He knows that I'm physically attracted to you, but that's it."

"What's that got to do with him spending the night with you?"

"A lot. He didn't plan on staying. We talked. And I told him he should drop you like a hot rock." 

Sora, with his head down, sighed and nodded when Axel looked to him incredulously.

"I also explained to him that he deserved better than you. He should have someone who is proud to be with him all the time, not just when they're alone. He deserves someone who won't lie or cheat. Someone who won't fawn over another guy while he's there and while he isn't. You, Axel, are a piece of shit for a boyfriend. I told him so. He agrees, but still loves you and won't dump you."

Dumbfounded, Axel just sat at stared. After a few minutes of contemplation he stood and walked to the door. "He's right Sor. I'm a shitty boyfriend. You do deserve someone better and I hope you find him." Turning toward the door he heard Sora gasp and sob. He looked over his shoulder to see Sora crying against Roxas' shoulder and Roxas giving him a look that should've killed him. As he shut the bedroom door behind him he heard Sora wail, "I hate you Axel!" Wincing at the words that cut him to his core, he left Roxas' house and went home. 

The two friends listened to Axel leave before they said a word. "Do you think it worked?"

"Hell yeah! Did you see his face? Reality came calling this morning and it was brutal."

"I hate we hurt him."

"It was hurt him once or let him keep hurting you. Sor, I wasn't lying when I said you deserve better. You do. But if Axel is who you love, then I'll help you keep him faithful any way I can. We're brothers now."

"Thanks Roxas. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I'm gonna head home."

"Ok and remember no contact with him until he reaches out to you first. No matter what. You can come hang with me and Dem any time though ok."

"Ok. Bye Rox."

"Later Sor."

Sora left and Roxas laid back on his bed to text Demyx.

Roxas: Hey cn u come over?  
Demyx: Sure. Now?  
Roxas: Ain't u n class?  
Demyx: Nope.  
Roxas: O now then.  
Demyx: Kk b there in 10  
Roxas: Okie dokie

Roxas fixed him a snack of celery and peanut butter since he missed breakfast. As he waited on Demyx and ate, his mind wandered to Axel and Sora. Lost in thought he barely heard the knock at his door. Knowing it was Demyx he shouted, "C'min!" The door opened and closed and there were no other sounds. Roxas went to the living room to find none other than Sephiroth standing in front of the door looking like the fearsome General he used to be. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right little Strife. You've taken the one thing that made me happy."

"I didn't take anything from you."

"Oh yes you did. You have Cloud the advice that he should dump me."

"You should treat him better. Why won't you live with him?"

"That's my business. I just can't right now."

"Meaning you would if you could?"

"Yes."

"Then you should tell him that and tell him why you can't right now. Not just that you can't but why. He'll understand."

"Tried that. He said he's gonna take your advice and find someone else. That doesn't sit well with me little one."

"I can see that and as much as I know I'm gonna regret this, I have to say it. You should've done better by him and you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Oh you will pay for that. C'mere you little jackass!" Sephiroth started for Roxas just as a knock sounded on the door. They froze as Roxas thanked all that was holy for Demyx's timing. Straightening up Sephiroth turned and opened the door to find a very confused student. "Tell Cloud I came by."

"Yes Sir." Sephiroth brushed by Demyx and down the walk way. Demyx entered the house and shut the door. He stared at Roxas and waited for an explanation. "Sit down. Want something to drink?"

"Bottle of water?"

"Ok be right back." Roxas went to the kitchen as Demyx sat on the couch wondering what all he was about to hear and if he could trust any of it. 

Roxas returned with two bottles of water and sat sideways so he could face Demyx and lean against the arm of the couch. "Ok. Axel asked me to come over yesterday. I agreed cause Sora would be there and as Axel's boyfriend I should be his friend also. So, I went. Sora answered the door in his boxers. He said they were finished and I could come on in. So, I did. When I got to Axel's room though, they were in the middle of a totally hot make out session. They didn't hear me come in the room and kept right on. When I tried to leave the room I stumbled into the door and that got Sora's attention. I said I'd come back another day and headed downstairs. Axel came after me and told me he knew I was there and wanted to see my reaction to see if I was still attracted to him."

"Did you watch?"

"Yes. But only for a little bit, like, a minute or two and then I left. I could t help it! It was like a train wreck. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. So anyway, Sora heard him tell me that and got pissed and left. I left right behind him and I found him sitting in Axel's steps so I told him to come to my house. We talked and I told him he deserved better. He cried and fell asleep."

"So he spent the night."

"Yeah. Axel came over this morning and we, me and Sora, told him he was a crappy boyfriend. He agreed then left. Sora went home and I text you."

"Nothing happened between you and Sora then? Or you and Axel?"

"Nope. I made a new friend in Sora and Axel is an ass."

"Ok. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No. I wanted to tell you what I told Axel." Demyx dropped his eyes to the floor and mentally prepared for the worst. 

Roxas watched his reaction and smiled to himself because he realized in that moment he would never do anything to hurt Demyx. "I told him I was with you. That I was happy with you and while I was physically attracted to him it didn't go any farther than that. I told him I didn't see how we were even friends most days." 

Demyx looked up at Roxas with surprise written all over his face. Roxas smiled and reached over and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, entwining their fingers. "Dem, I would never do anything to hurt you. You are an amazing person and you're fun to be around. I have fun just being with you. You're easy to talk to and we have a lot in common. Axel can hang it up. I'm not gonna lose you."

Tears filled Demyx's eyes but didn't fall. He squeezed Roxas' hand and pulled him into a searing kiss. They cuddled on the couch for the rest of the day.

Cloud came home at dinner time and Roxas told him about Sephiroth's visit. Cloud still didn't change his mind, but said he would call him. He thanked Roxas and went to his room. 

Axel spent his day sulking in bed. Mulling over his and Sora's relationship was like a cow chewing cud. Looking back now, he knew they were right. He was a bad boyfriend. He decided he would find a way to make it up to Sora and maybe one day he would be the kind of boyfriend he needed. Sora deserved better and Axel couldn't give that to him right now. Pondering over what he could do, he curled up and drifted to sleep. 

Sora sat and waited all day for Axel to call. He never did. He knew Axel wasn't good for him, but he loved him anyway. He only went batshit when Axel needed to be reminded of his presence, but he was tired of it. As much as he hated to admit it, Roxas was right and he did deserve better. Not hearing from Axel at all proved it after all that was said. He cried himself to sleep and dreamt of red headed men and broken hearts.

Roxas and Demyx decided to make a long weekend of it and skip tomorrow too. They went to Demyx's room and spent the night wrapped in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next weeks came and went with a lot of the same things happening. Roxas and Demyx started staying the night with each other more often and going to class regularly again. This weekend was the blowout party for Roxas and both blonds were excited. 

Xion made regular appearances to Demyx's dorm and their cafeteria table. No more kisses were swapped between them anymore since they started being an official couple. She respected their boundaries and kept her distance, but would still hang out with them. 

Axel became non existent when they were around. He moved seats in class and sat as far away from them as possible. Same in the cafeteria, and he no longer carpooled with Roxas at all. 

Sora still came around and the blonds noticed he was a completely different person without Axel in his life. He was almost normal. He wasn't seeing anyone else and was still hurting over Axel, but the blonds tried to keep him distracted and laughing when they were with him. 

Soon the weekend came and flyers were handed out. The party was happening at an off campus frat house that was notorious for its parties. Roxas was ready for his very first party and nervous as hell. Demyx was excited to be with Roxas during his first party experience and promised himself he'd make it a good one. There was no word from Axel, but Sora had been invited and said he would try to make it.

As they walked to the frat house hosting the party, they realized it was already in full swing when they hit the street it was on. They could hear the music before they even laid eyes on the house. When they did see the house the doors and windows were all open, music was blaring, and people were everywhere. Couches were on the lawn full of people who were already drunk or stoned, red solo cups littered the yard, and the smell of marijuana wafted through the air. There were a menagerie of people as they made their way inside. Jocks, nerds, geeks, goths, grunge kids, skater kids, blacks, whites, Hispanic, Asian, there was even an albino sitting in a far corner. All walks of life joined together in one place was something Roxas had never seen before except at college. This was a new experience though. The cliques that didn't speak in college were talking like old friends here. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and enjoying the free "party favors". Some people had leis around their necks, some had crowns on, some wore Mardi Gras beads, it was a general mash up of everyday people in various stages of sobriety. Roxas was enthralled and Demyx had to take his hand to lead him through the house to the kitchen/bar. The island in the kitchen was the official bar for the party. Stools sat around it and people on those stools would ask for a drink. As one guy asked for an appletini the girl "working the bar" laughed and Roxas recognized it as Kairi. Demyx led him to the bar and ordered two double shots of Pepe Lopez. Turning to smile at the two blonds Kairi got them their shots and winked as she handed them over. "Be careful guys. It's cheap, but strong. When Riku gets here is when the good shit will arrive."

Nodding their thanks they grabbed their shots and walked out the other side of the kitchen into what appeared to be a mud room/laundry room type deal before they slipped out the back door and onto the deck. Leaning against the railing, Demyx downed his shots and looked at Roxas expectantly. Roxas sniffed his and realized quickly it was a huge mistake. "Ugh it smells like lighter fluid!"

Laughing, Demyx nodded his agreement. Roxas took a sip and gagged. "Urrgh! Nope can't do it. Sorry. What else is there to drink?"

"C'mon I'll get ya a beer and see how that goes. Meanwhile, gimmie your shots." Taking the shots from Roxas, Demyx downed them as well and headed back to the kitchen. Kairi was still fixing drinks for people as they entered and noticed Demyx holding Roxas' empty shots. "Didn't like the tequila huh babe?"

"No. What else ya got that doesn't smell so much like lighter fluid? Or taste like the ass end of a camel?"

"Try a beer. We'll start ya off easy."

"M'kay. That's what Dem said too."

"Alright, let's start off with a light beer. Tell me how ya like it." She poured a little of a light beer in a cup for Roxas to try. He didn't like it either. She then tried a regular beer which didn't appeal to his tastes either. She brought out a stout ale and he loved it. Winking her approval she turned away as the two blonds left again. This time they headed back through the living room where people had begun couch surfing, table surfing, and we're in various stages of undress. Demyx hadn't quit smiling since they entered the house and Roxas couldn't figure out why. 

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Cause I can't believe you've never done this before. And because I see Sora has arrived with a new possible love interest."

"What?!" Roxas nearly choked as his drink of beer made its way down the wrong pipe when he was shocked with that information. Demyx pointed to the left of the front door and there was Sora talking to a guy. They couldn't see who Sora was talking to, but could see the masculine hands caressing Sora's back as they spoke. Roxas beelined for the brunette dragging Demyx along by the hand. 

"Sora! Sup man? Glad you came!" 

Sora jumped, squeaked, and whirled to face Roxas. "Roxy! I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Roxas let go of Demyx's hand long enough to wrap Sora in a bear hug and peek over his shoulder to see who he was with. His eyes bugged when he realized who the mystery man was. When he released Sora he gave him a thumbs up and a wink. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing. Uh, come find me later?"

Sora smiled a Cheshire Cat grin and nodded to his friends. He quickly hugged Demyx before the blonds left him with his new interest. 

As Roxas snagged Demyx's hand again and began leading him toward the stairs, Demyx pulled him to a stop. "Who was he with?"

"That's why we're goin up here. I need privacy to fanboy...heeheehee!"

"Really?!"

"Really." Turning back toward the stairs, they made their way up and to a semi quiet room away from anyone who might overhear.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Inside the room there was a couple making out on the bed and Roxas quickly tossed them out. Turning to Demyx, he squealed! "It's my brother!"

"What?"

"Sora! He was makin' out with my brother!"

"What?!"

"Grrr. Sora was-is makin'"

"No, I heard ya, I just can't believe it. I can't believe he found someone else. I didn't think he'd ever leave Axel."

"Well Axel has been a douche lately. I can't blame him really. And I'm glad my brother is moving on too. Seph shoulda done moved him in. He can make all the excuses he wants, but there is no good reason he doesn't wanna be with my brother."

"Yeah but both of them have been in those relationships so long. It just seems odd."

"Yeah I guess it does. Either way I'm happy for them."

"Me too, but I'm more happy for us."

Walking over to Demyx, Roxas looked up from under his lashes. "I'm happy for us too." Smiling he stood on his toes and kissed the blonde. 

Demyx wrapped both arms around the shorter blonde and held him tight. He heard Roxas moan into the kiss and tightened his hold. Sliding his hands down, he squeezed Roxas' ass as he pulled him flush with his body. Roxas hands went to Demyx's hair as his arousal became painful. 

Demyx pulled away and leaned his forehead against Roxas'. "Ya wanna go?"

"Yeah. I do."

Smiling, Demyx took his hand and led him from the room. As they were headed out the door, Roxas pulled him to a stop near the corner where they had spotted Sora and Cloud earlier. He motioned for Demyx to wait and walked over to the new couple and told them he and Demyx were leaving. They nodded shyly and went back to their make out session. 

Roxas went back to Demyx and together they headed out. Just as they hit the sidewalk, they spotted Axel and Sephiroth. As they passed, Roxas giggled and said, "You're both in for a rude awakening. I'd ride herd on my temper if I were you." He continued on as the two spurned lovers turned to gape at him. Demyx chuckled at his side, threw his arm around his shoulders and walked him back to his dorm.

Axel and Sephiroth looked to each other, shrugged, and continued inside to speak to their former lovers. They had run into each other on the way to the party and decided to walk together. They didn't speak until they entered the house and saw Sora and Cloud wrapped around each other. 

"What in seven hells is goin on here?!" Sephiroth bellowed over the music. Everything went quiet at the sound of his voice. 

"Sor, I-I-oh man I'm gonna be sick." Axel whimpered as he made a hasty retreat to the door. Sora watched him go with regret in his eyes. 

Cloud had gone stiff. He hadn't been around Sephiroth since he told him he deserved to be treated better. He forced himself to appear calm and relaxed. Tightening his grip on Sora, he spoke in a soft voice. "Seph, I told you I deserved better. And now, now I have it. Leave me alone."

Sora sucked his breath in at the look that came over Sephiroth's face. Gone was the hurt and angry scorned lover, only hatred was there now. Looking at Sora, his mako green eyes flashed with malice. "How dare you come between me and mine?" Focusing his hate filled gaze on Cloud he growled. "You will be mine again Strife. One way or another." Turning around he left the party without another word. 

Cloud and Sora held each other close and whispered apologies into each other's ear. Not long after Sephiroth's departure, the new couple left hand in hand, smiling as if all was right in the world. Two blocks down they parted ways and each cried the rest of the way to their respective homes.

Cloud went straight to his room when he got home and was surprised by what awaited him there. Axel was sitting on the side of his bed with his head in his hands and a gun on the mattress beside him. 

When Axel heard the door open he looked up at Cloud. He smiled a Cheshire Cat grin and patted the bed on the other side of the gun. "We need to talk buddy."

Feigning a nonchalance he didn't feel, Cloud sat beside the red head and kicked his shoes off. "So talk, but I'm not your buddy. And if you think that gun is gonna be of any use to you, you're wrong."

"No the gun isn't for you dickhead. It's for Sephiroth. That fucker is crazy and came after me saying that it's all my fault that you left him."

"The gun really won't help you with him."

"No but it might slow him down."

"What do you really wanna talk about Axel?"

"Are you being good to Sora?"  
Cloud nodded. "How long have you been seeing him?"

"Bout a week I guess. We bumped into each other while stalking our respective exes and got to talking. We decided that since we were in kinda the same situation we should try dating each other and see how things go."

"And how are things going?"

"So far so good. He's really sweet and we enjoy a lot of the same things. We spend a lot of time playing video games and reading."

"Th-that's good. I just wanted to make sure he was okay." Standing, Axel turned toward the door when a strong hand wrapped around his wrist. Looking back, Cloud had his head down while holding on to Axel. 

"He still loves you, ya know."

"Maybe I'll be worth it one day."

At those words Cloud let go of Axel's wrist and the red head left him alone in his room. When Cloud heard the front door shut he lay back in bed and fell asleep.

Sephiroth walked back to Roxas' room and went back out the window he had used to come in. After hearing all that, he decided it was time for a change. Cloud never knew he was there. Tomorrow would be better. He would get Cloud back one way or another.

Arriving back at his own apartment, Sephiroth looked around and realized there really was no reason to not move Cloud in. He would go shopping tomorrow for all his favorite foods, call him and ask him out on a real date, make the blond remember why he fell for him to begin with. Before he puts all that into motion though, he has to put things in order here. 

Going to his bedroom, he got Cloud's clothes out of the dresser drawer and hung his shirts and pants in the closet beside his own. He got his photos of Cloud out and put them in frames. He places those throughout his home. Their home. 

Sora arrived at his home only to find that no one was home. Sighing, he turned and made his way back to Roxas' house. He would sleep in Roxas' room since he had no doubt he had stayed with Demyx. 

Just as he arrived he seen Axel walking toward his own home and felt a pang of regret. How he wished he could be with his red head, but he couldn't. He had to show Axel that he wouldn't be pushed aside anymore. 

Walking up to the side of the house where Roxas' window is, he heard it slide up. Ducking behind a bush, he crouched and waited. He watched Sephiroth emerge and stalk away down the street, the opposite direction Axel had taken. Once out of sight, Sora crept to the window and crawled inside. He thought of going to Cloud and telling him about Sephiroth, but didn't. He lay on Roxas' bed and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning everyone came awake with thoughts swirling in their minds of what was to come. Roxas realized that drinking and partying were not his friends and Demyx fixed him a "special" hangover cocktail. While he drank it, they talked about their friends. 

Sora woke up in Roxas' bed, but was no longer alone. Sometime during the night Cloud had slipped in and curled up to him. When Sora moved to get up, Cloud tightened his grip and wouldn't let him up. "Let me up Cloud."

"Nnnn."

"C'mon, lemme up. I gotta pee."

"Nnnn."

"I gotta pee. Lemme go."

Cloud raised his head to look at Sora with one barely open eye. "Come back?"

"Yessss, now lemme up before I pee on you!" Sora giggled and clamped his legs shut and squeezed his dick as hard as he could. He wiggled out of bed and ran to the bathroom. 

Cloud rolled over and smiled. Maybe he really did need to get away from Sephiroth for a while. Sora was an amazing cuddler. His morning wood tented his shorts so he pulled the blanket up to cover it. 

Sora walked back into the room smiling. "When did you come in here?"

"When I couldn't sleep last night. Around 3 a.m. probably. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I haven't been cuddled in a long time. Usually I'm the one snuggling and Axel is trying to get away from me."

"Oh yeah? It's the same way with me and Seph. He doesn't like snuggling."

"Well let's get in all the snuggling we can before we end up back with our boyfriends."

"Agreed!" Cloud lifted the blanket for Sora to crawl back into bed and snuggle up. He laid his head on Cloud's chest and his hair tickled Cloud's face. "I know why Seph complains about my hair now hehehe."

Sora turned pink cheeked. "Sorry." He slid down so his head was on Cloud's stomach.

"Hey where you goin?"

"Gettin my hair outta your face. This is ok."

"No it's not. You don't have to move Sora. Get back up here and snuggle right." He grabbed Sora's shoulders and pulled him back up to his chest. 

"Axel doesn't like my hair in his face either and makes me lay like that." Sora mumbled.

Cloud kissed the top of Sora's head and sniffed. "Your hair smells good. I can't imagine him pushing you away Sor. He really is an ass."

"Thanks Cloud. For everything."

Cloud squeezed Sora tighter. "No problem Sor. I need this just as much as you do. Maybe more."

Sora looked up at Cloud and smiled. "We're a hell of a pair aren't we?"

Cloud smiled back and chuckled. "Yeah we are."

They laid and snuggled the rest of the day. Only getting up to eat and use the bathroom. When Roxas came home they went to Cloud's room. 

Four o'clock that afternoon Cloud's cell phone started playing Sephiroth's ringtone. Waking from a nap still cuddled with Sora, he answered. "Yeah."

"Go on a date with me."

"Hunh?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Looking down at Sora, Cloud made a decision. He would not leave Sora until either he had moved on from Axel the ass, or Axel had won him back. "Sorry Seph. I can't. I'm busy."

"Cloud, I really need to talk to you. Please go out with me tonight."

"I told you I can't. I'm currently snuggling with someone who enjoys it as much as I do. He deserves better and so do I."

"I realize that and I've done what I think will make you happy. If you insist on staying though I won't argue. We've done that enough. I want you to be happy Cloud."

"Oh. Uh. Thanks. I'll call you later. We do need to talk."

"I'll take what I can get. I love you Cloud. Bye."

"Bye Seph." Cloud hung up and buried his face in Sora's hair and took a deep breath. He smiled as he dozed back off to sleep.

Axel didn't do anything but mope all day. He started to go see Roxas when he saw Demyx drop him off, but figured Sora would be there with Cloud so he didn't go. He started to call Sora and apologize for being a dick, but didn't. Eventually he made his way to the basketball court a couple blocks over. Sitting in the hoop he mulled over his thoughts. 

When Demyx dropped Roxas off they had made a plan to keep their friends happy no matter if they were with their original boyfriends or not. So when he walked in and found Sora and Cloud cuddled up in his bed he asked them to vacate his room and went to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. When he got back, they were gone, so he sat on his bed and ate his sandwich contemplating what he could do to help them if they were truly happy together.

Around seven that evening Axel finally climbed down from the basketball hoop and made his way home. He had finally made a decision on what he was going to do. He knew he couldn't keep being the way he had been with Sora and expect him to stick around, but he didn't want to change either. So he decided he would watch Cloud and see what the big difference was that Sora liked so much. As he was about to open his bedroom door, his cell phone buzzed and chirped alerting him to a new text message. Stopping mid motion, he pulled out his phone and checked the message. It was from Cloud.

Cloud: Got ur # from Rox. Sora is a gr8 guy. Y u treat him bad?

Axel: Ditto. Ik. Idk.

Cloud: He's perfect for me ya know.

Axel: I guess.

Cloud: Do u luv him?

Axel: Yeah

Cloud: Show it.

Axel: How?

Cloud: Do what makes him happy. :)

Axel: Like??

Cloud: Idk that's ur call.

Axel: Ur no help.

Cloud: Not sposed to be. For all intents and purposes he's mine now.

Axel: What's that mean?

Cloud: U win him back fair and square. I won't let him go willingly. 

Axel: U fallin for him?!

Cloud: Yup. Deal with it Red. L8r.

Axel: Fuck u.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Two weeks after the party and Cloud and Sora were still together. Axel was still moping and Sephiroth still hadn't had a chance to talk to Cloud. Roxas and Demyx were falling into a unique routine of ending each day with an argument and later texting and reconciling. Cloud and Sora could be seen cuddling close together at any given time they were in each other's proximity which was more often than not. Until one fateful Wednesday during lunch. Sora didn't show up for his normal lunch cuddle with Cloud and everyone could tell the man was bummed. He snapped at anyone who came near him and wouldn't eat. He sat at his normal spot outside by the maple tree alone. Roxas and Demyx were in the middle of another argument about classes and schedules when Roxas noticed Cloud sitting alone. Demyx was spouting another round of 'if you loved me like you say you do' when Roxas whirled on him. "Oh just shut up already! Cloud looks sad, let's go see what's wrong with him."

"How can you not talk about this?! We need to figure this out Rox! I mean I know we see each other a lot now, but next year we may not be able to cause of our classes!"

"We won't have a next year together if you don't back the fuck off about it! Jesus Dem! It's college classes! The fuck are you gonna do if we're together when we graduate and have to get jobs and go to work? You gonna bitch about us not working the same shift all the time? Cause I'm not listening to it! Now are you goin over here with me or not?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. I'll see you after school. That way we've both had time to cool off and think."

"Fine, but I probably won't come over today. It's Wednesday and I wanna see my parents for a bit. Plus Cloud looks like he needs someone to talk to."

"So now you're not coming over? The hell Rox?"

"Ya know what. Fuck you Dem. he's my brother. You can't understand that, then just fuck you." Roxas turned and stomped off in Cloud's direction and left Demyx standing with his mouth hanging open.

The closer Roxas got to Cloud the more his footsteps softened. As he approached him, Cloud looked up. "What?"

Roxas stood in front of him and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Just wondering if ya wanted to hang for a bit."

"You're not my friend Rox, why are you here?"

Sitting on the grass beside his brother Roxas spoke quietly. "You're right, I'm not your friend, but I am your brother. And even though we can't stand each other most of the time, I still love you and don't like seeing you hurt."

"Gah! You're such a fuckin girl Rox! I don't wanna talk! I'm not some chick to pour my fuckin feelings out just because I hurt inside! Go away!"

Getting to his feet, Roxas shook his head and laughed. "Fine. I'll go away. But before I go, I have something to say that you need to hear. You say you don't want to talk about your feelings, yet you sit here under this goddamn rotten ass fuckin tree pining for another mother fucker you barely know. You snap at anyone who comes near you because you're pissed off that he isn't here. Don't wanna talk about it? Fine. Treat everyone around you like shit cause you're in a shitty mood? Not cool man. And another thing, for someone that doesn't want to talk about your feelings cause you're afraid to let people get too close, you sure as shit make them known to every-fuckin-body that walks by. We're not stupid! So go ahead and mope. Don't do anything but sit here. I no longer give a fuck! About anything!" 

As Roxas screamed the last part at his brother he turned to walk away before something hit him in the back of the head. Hard. Instead of falling to the ground like his body begged him to do, he went completely still and turned back around slowly. Cloud was standing there breathing heavily. Roxas shrugged before speaking quietly. "You wanna hit me while my back is turned you whiny bitch? Fine. Hit me when my back is turned. That was the last fuckin time you'll ever hit me. Come near me again, even at home, before this day is over and I'll make you wish you were never born."

"Whatever Rox. You know I don't like bein yelled at. And challenge fucking accepted. We'll see who wishes that before the day is out." Turning to walk away Roxas grunted his agreement before deciding to skip the rest of the day. He strode right out the front doors with professors and students calling his name and asking where he was going. 

Back at his house, Roxas went to his room and wrote several notes. Notes to his friends and family. Notes to his professors. When he was finished he called Sora. He asked him to come by before Cloud got home. Then he called Axel and asked the same of him. They showed up at the same time so Roxas assumed they were together and that was why Sora didn't show up to be with Cloud today. 

Roxas seated them at the dining room table and went to get their notes. Axel looked worried as he stared at the envelope with his name scrawled across it. "Rox what's goin on man? Why ya being all cryptic and shit?"

Roxas sighed and looked to the red head with sadness in his eyes. "Nothing's goin on man. I'm just tired. I need a vacation. A long vacation. And I wanted you two to have something before I left cause I don't know if I'm comin back."

Axel and Sora looked to each other with fear in their eyes before turning blues and greens toward Roxas again. Sora began crying. "Why does this feel like a permanent goodbye Rox? You're my best friend. Please don't leave me."

Roxas reached across the table and took Sora's hand into his. "It's not permanent Sor. I'll be around. I'll see you all the time."

That calmed Sora a little, but not completely. Something seemed off with Roxas and he could feel it. 

Axel sighed and placed his hand on top of Sora and Roxas' hands and squeezed gently. He had seen that look before. He heard the finality in the voice. There was no stopping this. It was today or another day. Who was he to stop someone from finding peace? Roxas looked to him and smiled sadly. "I love you guys. Don't forget me while I'm gone ok?"

"We won't." They said in unison. Hugs and kisses were given as they left and Roxas set about making his preparations for his family.

By the time everything was in place, he only had fifteen minutes to finish what he started. He went to his bathroom and Cloud's razor out of the drawer. He snapped the blades out and went to his brother's room. He used the blades to cut Cloud's bed clothes and mattress. He left his envelope on the mutilated bed with the razor blade on top. He grabbed a bag and packed his essentials and strolled through the house to make sure it was completely upturned. In the living room, the television was smashed, the couch was over turned, pictures scattered the floor with broken frames, curtains had been torn down, and the coffee and end tables had been smashed to bits. Roxas smiled to himself as he appreciated his work. In the kitchen, the table was flipped and the legs were torn off. The refrigerator was open with all of its contents strewn across the floor. The sink sprayed water in the air while the faucet hung limply in the empty sink basin. Dishes were scattered and broken while cabinets lay open and empty because all of the food had been dumped in the floor. 

The rest of the house followed suit, everything was in perfect disarray and Roxas smiled as he picked up the envelopes to his professors and walked out of the house locking the door behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Sora and Axel made it back to Axel's house Sora ripped his letter open and read it aloud.

Dear Sora,

Please don't panic or worry. I'll be fine. I need to disappear for a while. I'm tired of my life and the way things are going. I'll call and check in as much as I can. Keep your head up and stay away from my brother. He's not worth the air he breathes in my opinion but you're the one who seems to love him. For your own good, get out now and stay away. He belongs to Sephiroth for a good reason. 

Roxas

Sora looked to Axel with raised eyebrows and blue eyes full of confusion and concern. "What's that supposed to mean? What's yours say?"

"I don't know, let's find out." 

Dear Axel,

Take care of Sora. Keep him away from Cloud. Treat him the way I know you can and you know you should. He worth it and you know it. Keep an eye on everything that goes on at my parents house. I'll call soon for a report. If you watch like you're supposed to you'll see me leave shortly. Don't follow me and don't ask questions. Thanks for being there.

Roxas

"Well that wasn't helpful at all. We still don't know what the hell he'd up to, but at least I'm not thinking he's committing suicide anymore."

Sora's eyes bugged as he gaped at Axel. "You thought he was gonna commit suicide and didn't say anything? What the fuck is wrong with you jackass?"

"Why should I keep him from finding peace?"

"Because it's not finding peace you asshole! It's running away from problems he won't deal with!" Sora threw his arms up in the air and stomped upstairs to Axel's bedroom slamming the door in his wake.

Axel stood in the living room contemplating what Sora said, what Roxas' letter said, and what he wanted to do about both. 

While it was true that he and Sora had spent the majority of the day together, they were far from reconciliation. Axel wasn't exactly good with words and Sora was easy to get hurt feelings. Most of their time together was spent in relative quiet because all their talking got them was arguments. Axel tried to explain why he acted the way he did without hurting Sora's feelings. They got hurt anyway. Sora tried to explain his clingy-ness without Axel feeling obligated. He did anyway. After four hours together nothing had changed and then Roxas called. 

Heaving a sigh, Axel went to his front window and looked down the street toward Roxas' house and sure enough, he saw the blond walking away from his house. Rubbing his forehead he turned and made his way upstairs. He found Sora on his bed just staring. He walked over and sat beside him before wrapping his arms around the brunette. Frustrated and tired, Axel said exactly what was on his mind. "I'm sorry. For everything. I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy with me. I miss you and I want you back. What can I do?"

Sora sighed and buried his face in the redheads chest as he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Why was that so hard for you to say?"

"Because I'm not good with words. I'm horrible with feelings and expressing them. I don't wanna sound like a whiny bitch."

"You're so full of shit. If you would just say what's on your mind instead of trying to be a tough guy all the time we wouldn't have this problem to start with."

"I don't act like a tough guy all the time." Axel spat defensively.

"Yes you do. You're queer as a two dollar bill but you act straight. I bet that even though everyone who knows you're gay would say the same thing. I'm not asking you to be a whiny bitch, as you call it. I'm asking you to be honest and open with me since you're supposed to love me."

"I do love you Sora. I just don't see what problem we had that was so big as to cause all this. Do you really want to be with Cloud instead?"

"Yes and no. He is willing to give me everything I want and need, but the biggest problem I have with that is he's not you. Axel we've been through so much it's hard to just walk away. I want what Cloud is offering but I want it from you." Sora looked up to Axel and smiled a sad smile.

"I want you to be happy. I don't see how I can make you happy. I don't know of any other way to be except me. You knew this when we first hooked up. Why do you wanna change it now?"

"It's not that I wanna change it. I wanna add to it. I want us to still be us but I want the extra time and cuddling. I want to savor each other. I want to wake up in each other's arms and not feel like I'm in your way."

"You're not in my way. Your hair gets in my mouth and chokes me. It's not that I don't want to cuddle it's just hazardous to my health when we do."

"Yeah well how come it doesn't bother Cloud? He just pets my hair and pushes it out of the way instead of bitching."

"Ok, ok. I'll try that. Really Sora I just want us to be happy together but you'll have to tell me things that bother you instead of keeping it to yourself."

"I will. And you have to try to be more considerate of my feelings. And you have to tell me things too instead of keeping them to yourself."

"Deal. So are we back together now?"

"No but we're getting closer to it and that's what counts."

"Let's start with cuddling." Sora grinned at Axel and scooted back before they both lay back on the bed. 

Roxas had left his parents envelopes taped to the busted television and his car in the drive way. He made his way to the college on foot and since night classes were in, he walked through the building and taped envelopes for his professors on their doors. His last envelope had to be hand delivered in person to a professor that wasn't his. He left the college and made his way to Sephiroth's apartment.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When he heard footsteps heading toward the door he held the envelope up in front of the peephole so his face couldn't be seen. The door eased open about an inch and Roxas stuck the envelope in the crack and waited. He listened as paper was torn, paper was shuffled, silence, then the door was snatched fully open. Sephiroth stood looking down at him with eyes full of pain as Roxas looked to him with hope. The silver haired ex general opened his arms and Roxas fell into them with sobs racking his body. He clung to Sephiroth like a child would a parent after a terrible nightmare.

Unbeknownst to everyone in their circle, Sephiroth had helped Roxas numerous times over the years. Roxas had went to Sephiroth for many reasons but the most were family problems. 

Sephiroth hugged Roxas tightly against his chest and cried with him as he pulled him inside the apartment and over to the couch. They sat and held each other until there were no tears left. Sephiroth finally pulled away and wiped at his eyes before speaking. "You want to explain the note?"

"There's nothing to explain." Roxas sighed and wiped his face with the bottom of his shirt. "The note says it all. Cloud fell for Sora. He hit me again. I trashed the house and left. I can't do it anymore Seph. I just can't. I'm tired of the constant push and pull of him being my brother. Of my parents controlling ways. I can't even listen to music I like because of them! Why?!"

"They probably see it as trying to keep you from following in their footsteps or going down a path that could lead to trouble. Some people just don't understand that it all comes from a person's mind set and not their music."

"It's still stupid. They'll be out for blood this time though. I really trashed the house. I'll be lucky if they don't press charges this time."

"Rox, just calm down. Come on and I'll fix you some tea and make up the spare room while it cools and you can grab a shower."

"Thanks Seph."

"Anytime." Sephiroth made his way to the kitchen while Roxas headed for the bathroom in Sephiroth's bedroom with his bag.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

By the time Roxas finished his shower, Sephiroth had made the bed and left his tea on the night stand. He crawled in bed and leaned back against the headboard as he picked up his tea and took a drink. The door opened and Sephiroth came in and sat beside him on the other side of the bed in the same pose. Staring at the blank wall in front of them, Roxas laid his hand in between them palm up. Sephiroth reached over and twined their fingers together before giving a gentle tug and Roxas leaned over against him. Sephiroth used his free hand to pull the blanket out from under their bodies and covered them with it before snuggling up together and drifting off to sleep.

When Roxas woke up the next morning, Sephiroth was gone but here was a note on the pillow where he had slept. Roxas grabbed it and read.

Rox,

Hope you slept well. I'll be in class today so you have the place to yourself until 5 p.m. See you when I get home. We'll talk more then.

Love, Seph 

Roxas smiled and laid the note on the nightstand. He stretched before getting out of bed and headed to the bathroom itching his balls on the way. After getting another shower to wake up he hit the exercise equipment Sephiroth kept in his bedroom. He stretched and did a little cardio to get warmed up before jumping on the weight bench. When he had exhausted himself with a series of bench presses, bicep curls, and butterflies; he hit the treadmill and ran until his legs felt like jelly. Then he flopped to the floor and did sit ups, crunches, reverse crunches, and side crunches. His body ached by the time he finished, but it was a good ache and he smiled. He stretched his aching muscles so he wouldn't cramp before heading to the kitchen in search of food. He ended up having an egg white omelet full of vegetables with coffee for breakfast. After eating and washing his dishes he had yet another shower before getting dressed for the day. Since he would be spending his time inside he chose blue basketball shorts with a black stripe on the sides, black ankle socks, and a black beater. He went to the living room and flopped on the couch and grabbed the remote from the cushion beside him and turned the tv on. Naturally it was on the news channel so he switched it over to an action movie. It was one he had seen numerous times, and nearly had the entire movie memorized. 

\------------------

Axel and Sora had spent the night together and woke up in each other's arms. After showering and dressing for the day, Axel left for school and Sora headed to Roxas' house where he climbed in the window and fell face first into Roxas' bed. Just as he let out a sigh the door flew open and banged against the wall. Sora jerked his face out of the pillow and looked to the door to find one very pissed off Cloud standing there. The blond snarled and gnashed his teeth. "Where the fuck is he?"

"H-h-who?" Sora sputtered as he sat upright.

"Who hell. Your foot don't fit a limb. Where the fuck is Roxas?" Cloud spat out as he took a step forward.

"I-I-I don't n-know. He left yesterday and I haven't seen or heard from him since."

"Well when you do, tell him he's not getting out of it this time. I'm pressing charges after I beat his ass!" Cloud turned sharply and stomped from the room. 

Sora heard his bedroom door slam after a couple of seconds and he heaved a sigh. He didn't know what Roxas had done, but he was worried for his friend. He slipped back out the window and ran back to Axel's house while pulling out his cell and dialing Roxas on the way. Just as he reached Axel's front door, Roxas answered. "Hey man. Sorry I didn't call yesterday. Had a bit of a breakdown. I'm fine now though and I'm safe."

"If Cloud finds you, you won't be safe. He's pissed Rox; what did you do?"

"A lot. Are they pressing charges?"

"Cloud said he was; he didn't mention your parents though so I don't guess they are. What the hell did you do that they're gonna press charges?"

"I totally trashed the house. Fucked up a lot of expensive shit. No it's not the first time, but hopefully it'll be the last." Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he sat back on the couch.

"Rox why did you do that?"

"It's a long story. Hey you wanna come chill?"

"Sure but I don't know where you are." Sora sat on Axel's front steps and held his head in his free hand.

"I'll text you the address. Ok?"

"Yeah ok. Bye Rox."

"Later Sora."

A few seconds later Sora's phone beeped with a new text. He looked at the address and started walking. After two busses and two block walk he arrived at a huge apartment complex. He found the buzzer for the apartment Roxas has listed and poked it. The large glass door clicked and he pushed it open and headed inside. When he reached the door he knocked and Roxas opened it immediately. Sora jumped into his arms, thankful he was ok. Roxas hugged him back and pulled him inside so he could shut the door. When the brunette turned him loose he punched him in the arm. "Spill. Spill goddammit! What the fuck all did you do and why?!"

Roxas laughed and waved an arm in indication for Sora to go to the couch. Sora walked to the couch and sat heavily. Roxas walked over and sat beside him, still chuckling. "Ok, here's the deal. You know I can't stand my parents and brother. I have a history of anger problems that stem from my parents being too controlling and my brother has a tendency to get violent. Well the violence from him started when I was about eight years old. We've fought ever since instead of talking. We hate each other. I love him, but I can't stand to be around him. I want him to be happy but I want him to leave me alone."

"I get that Rox. Tell me why you tore shit up."

"I'm getting there Sor, just give me a minute ok."

"Alright."

"Thanks. Now my parents have controlled what I eat, how I exercise, what music I could listen to and what TV I watched. I snuck and did as much as I could so I wouldn't feel like a complete loser at school, but Cloud made up for that. Anyway, there's the history." 

Roxas turned sideways on the couch and threw his legs across Sora's lap before continuing. And Sora absent mindedly started gently running his hands down Roxas' legs from knee to ankle and back again.

"You skipped lunch with Cloud and he was pissy. I tried to talk to him cause even though we can't stand each other we're still brothers. Plus I knew he was being an ass to everyone because you didn't show up for lunch or any of the other random times you would show up during the time you two were together. Anyway, we ended up getting into it. He hit me again. And while he's never been violent at school he's always hit me hard and that yesterday was no different. Because we were at school he didn't leave any lasting marks except on my pride, but it's usually worse so I left school. I told him I'd make him regret it so I went home, trashed the house, and left notes for lots of people. I've done it before a few times and my parents always stood up for me but the last time I did it they said if it happened again they'd press charges."

Sora sat quietly, still rubbing Roxas' legs. Roxas expected Sora to leave and never speak to him again cause he was a psycho with anger problems, but Sora surprised him yet again by looking at him with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Rox. It's all my fault. If I had left him alone this wouldn't have happened."

Roxas sat forward and reached his arms out to Sora. "C'mere." Sora leaned over and embraced Roxas. "It's not your fault Sor. This was going on long before I met you. Please don't cry."

Roxas rubbed up and down Sora's back and hugged him close. Sora sniffed before looking up to Roxas and smiled sadly. "Want me to kick his ass? You know I can."

Roxas snorted and barked out a laugh. "No Sor. I've got this handled."

"Ok but know that the offer stands as long as we're friends. I love you Rox."

"Yeah yeah I love you too Sora, and yes I remember Axel is yours." Roxas snickered after that remark just as Sora jerked his head up and promptly smacked his arm.

Grinning like an idiot Sora laughed and hugged him close again. "That's right bitch and you better not ever forget it."

Laughing together Roxas choked out a simple ok. When the laughter died down they lay quietly on the couch together just holding each other and contemplating all that had happened in the last two days. Roxas heard keys in the door and tensed. Sephiroth probably wouldn't like Sora being there, but Roxas would explain and so would Sora. Maybe he wouldn't kill them. 

The door opened and Sephiroth called out Roxas' name as he saw the blond spikes sticking over the arm of the couch. It didn't register that there was feet sticking over the other arm and Roxas wasn't nearly that tall. He walked into the kitchen as Sora looked up at Roxas with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. "You're staying with Sephiroth!" He squeaked. "The man who wants to kill me because of Cloud! And you told me to come here?! Are you trying to get me killed?!" Sora whisper shouted at Roxas as Roxas winced. The implications weren't good. 

Roxas began whispering back as he patted Sora's hair. "Yes I stay with Seph when this happens. He's the only one who helps me with this stuff. I'm hoping the wanting to kill you part was a part of his front he puts on for everyone else. No I'm not trying to get you killed but Seph is important to me and so are you. You two need to meet for real and get along."

"Oh god Rox. I'm gonna die! And I only got to spend one good night with Axel. This is so not fair." Sora plopped his head on Roxas' chest and sighed dejectedly.

Roxas petted his hair a little more and kissed his brown spikes before pushing him up to a sitting position and proceeding to pull him off the couch and to the kitchen where Sephiroth stood leaning against the counter waiting for them.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter-21

Roxas smiled as he entered the kitchen, but poor Sora didn't have the same reaction. He looked at Sephiroth leaning casually against the counter and saw death. Every bit of color drained from his body and his eyes rolled back in his head as he lost consciousness. Roxas caught him before he fell and Sephiroth stepped away from the counter. He picked the brunette up bridal style and carried him to his room. "Why you putting him in here? He's freaked out enough don't you think?" Roxas queried as Sephiroth removed Sora's shoes and covered him up under the thick black satin comforter.

"Cause he's funny when he's freaked out. I know he's your friend Roxas and you know I wouldn't hurt him, but you have to admit that shit that just happened was funny as fuck."

Sephiroth and Roxas both started laughing as they left the room and went back to the kitchen. "Ok yeah it was." Roxas helped unpack the few groceries Seph had picked up on his way home and they began cooking supper together. 

When Sora came to he was disoriented and couldn't figure out where he was. Looking around the dark room he realized it was dark outside. He began to panic and look around anxiously. He noticed the door to the room was open although it was dark throughout the house he noticed dim light like from a television screen. He quietly crawled out of the strange bed, noting how soft and silky the sheets were, before realizing his shoes were gone. He racked his brain trying to remember where he was. He remembered calling Roxas about Cloud and Roxas giving him an address. He remembered going to said address and seeing Roxas before finding out Roxas had ran away because of him. Then Sephiroth came home! That realization slammed into him like a ton of bricks as well as the realization that this must be Sephiroth's bedroom! He scurried around as quietly as possible looking for his missing shoes and came up empty handed. Deciding he would lose the shoes and sneak out in his socks he crept back to the door. Peeking around the edge, he saw Sephiroth and Roxas sitting on the couch watching tv. He took one step out of the bedroom and froze as Sephiroth turned to face him and spoke. "Are you hungry?"

"N-no thanks. I'll just be going now. Axel is waiting on me."

Roxas turned to look at him and smiled (evilly). "Aw come on Sor. Eat with us."

"N-nah th-that's ok. Really. I...I need to be going."

Sephiroth and Roxas looked at each other and Roxas shrugged and turned back to the TV. Sephiroth didn't. He kept watching him. "No."

Sora's brows shot nearly off head head. "No?"

Sephiroth nodded. "No. You are going to stay and eat with us. You're going to enjoy it. And you're going to find out a lot of information tonight so get your plate out of the microwave, bring your ass back in here with us and watch tv and eat."

Sora's mouth dropped open but no sound came out; only a puff of air.

"Now." Sephiroth demanded as he turned back to the TV. Roxas' shoulders started shaking with quiet laughter. So Sora did as he was told and when he came back to the living room he started to sit in the chair beside the couch but a look from Sephiroth stopped him in his tracks. Seph and Roxas parted like the Red Sea on the couch and Sora took his place between them. He picked over his food, afraid it was poisoned, and half assed watched the 60's sitcom that was on tv land. When Seph stood and reached for Roxas' plate, Sora ducked thinking he was about to be hit. Sephiroth chuckled and took Roxas' plate to the kitchen. He returned and sat next to Sora again before Roxas popped out of his seat and went to sit in Sephiroth's lap. Sora's eyes nearly bugged out of head as he watched Seph whisper to Roxas and pet him like a parent would a child. Finally, Sora stuttered out an obvious question. "Wh-wh-wh-what the hell?"

Sephiroth and Roxas both looked to Sora and smiled. Sephiroth was the one to explain. "I have been taking care of Roxas for a long time now. When Cloud and I got together, I found out he beat on Roxas so I stepped in. When Rox flips his shit, he comes here. I let his parents know where he is, I get him back on track, and keep Cloud away from him. That was my main reason for wanting to stay with Cloud for a long time. Don't get me wrong, I do love him, keeping Rox safe is just a bonus by staying with him. When he broke up with me because of his brother's big mouth, I wondered how long it would be before Rox showed up here. Alas, here he is, Cloud and I aren't together anymore, and now you know the whole story about my part in this play."

Sora sat gaping at the large silver haired man, with the small blond on his lap. "I never knew it was that bad between them."

Sephiroth shrugged. "No one does. Not even their parents. That's why I do what I do."

"Wow." Sora sat dumbfounded for a few seconds before Roxas saw the familiar gleam in his eyes. "Can I touch your hair?"

Sephiroth laughed. "Sure."

Sora squealed and jerked his feet up under him and turned sideways on the couch. He reached out and pulled a chunk of silver hair toward him and let it slip through his finger tips. His eyebrows crept higher up his forehead as his eyes got bigger and rounder. "It's so soft. It feels like silk."

Roxas giggled and poked Sephiroth in the chest. "Told you."

Sephiroth huffed. "You're both full of shit. It feels like hair. I wash my hair in the same shampoo and conditioner you do."

Roxas shook his head. "We're not full of shit. There's something different, maybe on a molecular level, about your hair. Here, feel my hair, feel Sora's hair, then feel yours."

Before Sephiroth could move, Roxas leaned his head over and stuck his blond spikes in his face. Sephiroth tried to laugh, but ended up snorting hair up his nose, which caused him to cough. He placed one large hand on Roxas' head and pushed it away from his face. "Stop that."

Roxas smiled and sat still while Sephiroth pinched and rolled blond hair between his fingers. Then he lightly slid his palm over the blond locks. He made a hmmm noise before turning his attention to the brunette beside him who leaned his head down to give the man better access to his hair. Sephiroth repeated the same process with Sora's hair and made another hmmm noise. He cocked his head to the side in thought before standing and holding Roxas, stooping to lift Sora, and walking to the bathroom and placing them both on the sink counter. He opened a drawer filled with hair care products before pulling out a bottle of Wen and turning on the water in the bathtub. He tested the temperature as Roxas and Sora looked at each other confused and then back to Sephiroth. When the temperature was acceptable, Sephiroth stood and stepped over to Roxas. He reached over and grabbed Roxas' shirt, pulling it over his head quickly, making the blond yelp in surprise. Sora stared wide eyed at a sight that never ceases to amaze him. Roxas' cut and defined muscles stood out in the bright white light of the bathroom. His mouth slipped open a little as a sigh escaped him and Sephiroth chuckled. He pulled Roxas off the counter by the wrist and folded him over the side of the bathtub, sticking his head under the running water. Once his hair was fully saturated, Sephiroth pulled him from under the water. He reached under the counter to get a towel and laid it in Sora's lap. Sora's mouth had slipped open further and a dribble of drool was hanging in the corner of his mouth from staring at Sephiroth's and Roxas' asses while they were bent over the side of the tub. Sephiroth turned back to Roxas and grabbed the bottle of Wen. He squeezed out a dollop of the hair care product into his palm and rubbed his hands together before rubbing them through Roxas' hair. He then rinsed the hair and toweled dried it. Before Sora knew what was happening, the same routine began with him so he let Sephiroth move him around and place him where he wanted him. He enjoyed having his hair washed and dried by the big man and had the proof in his pants. Roxas saw it and giggled; Sephiroth noticed it as well and just raised his eyebrows. Sora blush and shrugged his shoulders. "What? You both have really great asses and I enjoy having my hair washed while being bent over by a good looking guy standing behind me. You two just aren't like that with each other cause you're two close. If you two weren't close like you are you'd totally be screwing each other's brains out." 

Sephiroth and Roxas both laughed out loud and Sora shot out of the bathroom like a rocket. "Thanks for the hair job! Gotta go see Axel before I go home!" 

They followed the brunette from the bathroom and through the apartment, before watching him shoot out the door, shoes in hand that he found beside the door, with a big smile and a big boner. When the door closed behind him he could hear their laughter following him down the hallway. 

When they were sure Sora was gone, Roxas and Sephiroth got ready for bed, hugged goodnight, and went their separate ways. 

The next morning as Sephiroth was headed out, Cloud met him at the door. "We need to talk."

Sephiroth stood rigidly and stared the blond down. "I asked you to talk weeks ago and now you think we have to talk because you say so. You must be joking. I have nothing to say to you anymore Cloud. You wanted better, now go find better."

Cloud stomped his foot impatiently. "Seph I'm serious! We need to talk! Rox ran off again!"

Sephiroth arched one finely shaped brow and pursed his lips together. "I'm serious as well Cloud. I have nothing to say to you and Roxas is not my concern."

"Ugh! You're such a bastard sometimes! I miss you and I want you back! I was stupid! I'm gonna kill Rox when I find him for putting that stupid idea in my head to begin with!"

Sephiroth let out an exasperated sigh. "Cloud, I have places I need to be so please move. Also, your brother didn't do anything. He was giving you an opinion. He said you should if you were unhappy. You did. You chose to listen to his advice and therefore were unhappy. So go be happy. I have to meet someone for lunch and need to go now. Please excuse me."

Cloud stood gaping as Sephiroth brushed by him, simultaneously shutting his apartment door. When the silver haired man disappeared down the hallway, Cloud got the bright idea to use the key he had made to wait inside Sephiroth's apartment, but it wouldn't work. Cloud huffed angrily as he realized Sephiroth must've known about the key and had his locks changed. Cloud turned and stomped angrily out of the building not realizing that when Sephiroth shut the door, Roxas slid up to it in his socks to watch from the peephole.

When Cloud stomped away from the door, Roxas turned and leaned his back against it, and slid to the floor where he fumed silently until he decided to cool off in a shower.

Across town, Sora was beating on Axel's door. "Lemme in! Lemme in! Lemme iiiinnn I gotta peeeeee!"

He could hear Axel's footsteps coming down the stairs before his voice called out. "I'm comin! Why don't you ever go before you get on the bus to come here?"

The door opened and Sora rushed past the red head and shot up the stairs. The bathroom door slammed and a few seconds later the toilet flushed. Axel shut the door as he heard the sink faucet come on and tromped up the stairs to meet his lover coming out of the bathroom. "I missed you."

Sora grinned. "I missed you too."

They shared a chaste kiss before parting to go to Axel's room. Once inside, Sora told the entire story of Roxas, Cloud, and Sephiroth to Axel. The night before all he could spit out were jumbled phrases that didn't make sense to Axel about bathtubs, shampoo, and asses. Still, the sex was phenomenal so Axel didn't question the extra weirdness from his already strange boyfriend. 

When Sora finished his story, Axel sat with his mouth hanging open. He blinked a few times quickly before asking the most obvious question. "And he didn't think to tell us all this shit before?"

Sora shook his head and squinted his eyes at Axel. "I wonder if Demyx knew?"

Axel grabbed his cell phone and started dialing Demyx as Sora put his head against Axel's so he could listen in.

After three rings, a very sniffly Demyx answered. "H-hello?"

"Did you know about Cloud's abusiveness?"

"Wh-what? Wh-what a-are you t-talking about?"

"Ok that answers my question. Just checking. Hey are we cool?"

Sniff. "Are you gonna quit being a douche?"

Axel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah. Sorry bout all that. I was fucked up in the head."

"Yeah." Sniff. "Ok. We're c-cool."

"K. Thanks. Bye." Axel hung up before Demyx could say anything else and turned to Sora. "Guess he didn't. So now what?"

"Now I don't have to beat his ass for letting my bestie get abused." Sora stated matter of factly. "I'm gonna call him later and see what him and Sephiroth are doing later. Maybe they won't mind if we come over for a while and hang out. I'll let you see the shampoo for yourself if he'll do it again."

Axel threw his arms in the air. "What fuckin shampoo?"

Sora smiled dreamily. "Hopefully you'll find out."

They lay down in Axel's bed to cuddle and watch tv and doze until later that evening.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter-22

When Sora woke up, it was way past time to call Roxas and he yelped which scared Axel, causing him to jump and fall out of the bed. He landed hard on the floor with a thud and a grunt that turned into a long loud groan. "Sssooorrraaa! What the fuck?"

"I'm late calling Roxas! Oh no!" Sora fumbled through the blankets searching for his phone whispering, where is it, where is it.

Axel sat up in the floor and rubbed his head. "Damn, you panic more about calling him than you do about calling me."

"Am not!" Sora huffed indignantly then squealed when he found his phone. "Found it!"

Axel laughed and pulled himself back up on the bed to sit beside the brunette and pressed his head against his as he listened to Roxas' phone ring. "Hey Sor! I thought you had forgotten to call me."

"No! I fell asleep over at Axel's. We just woke up."

"Oh tell him hi for me. So what are you two up to tonight?"

"Hey Rox!" Axel yelled into the phone. 

Sora laughed. "We were actually wondering if you and Seph would mind some company. Um, maybe he could wash Axel's hair?"

Roxas roared with laughter. He pulled the phone away from his head as tears dripped down his cheeks. Sora could hear the blond rolling around in his bed trying to calm down. When the laughter subsided somewhat Roxas choked out a response. "I'll ask. Come on over. Even if he doesn't get shampooed you two can hang out."

Sora beamed. "Really? Great! See you in a few! Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nah I think we're good. It's Chinese takeout night anyway. I'll order extra for you and Axel."

"Ok yay! Bye Rox!"

"Bye Sor." Sora hung up and scooted off the bed quickly. "Come on and hurry. We gotta take two buses to get there so we need to get moving."

Axel got up and pulled his shoes on and followed Sora down stairs and out the door. When Sora headed off down the street to the bus stop, Axel unlocked his car and got in. When Sora heard the car, he dropped his head and turned back to the driveway where Axel waited patiently in the car for him. When he got in he looked sheepishly at Axel. "I forgot."

Axel shrugged and pulled away from the house. "Which way baby?"

Sora jerked his thumb in the other direction and Axel turned around at the stop sign and headed the other direction. When they arrived at the apartment complex Axel parked in the parking garage and they took the elevator up to the right floor. Sora knocked on the door and Sephiroth opened it immediately and smiled a seductive smile. "Hello. Come in. I'm just on my way to get our dinner. Back shortly boys."

He winked at Sora as he passed and Axel huffed when Sora blushed. They went on into the apartment and saw Roxas sitting on the couch watching tv. They sat on each side of him and he giggled when they snuggled him. They sat snuggled together watching tv in silence until Sephiroth came back with the food. He set the food on the coffee table and handed out plates before joining the three boys on the couch. Roxas let Sora pick what to watch this time and they ended up watching an anime called Full Metal Alchemist. 

When dinner was finished the TV was turned off and the four sat and talked. They talked about school, classes and homework, professors, and their own home lives. Everyone knew Roxas' story so they focused on Axel and Sora. Sora's life was nearly as bad as Roxas' with all the bullying he suffered and the ridicule he put up with because of his psychological issues. Sephiroth vowed then and there to move the brunette and the blond in with him before the next break. Roxas declined citing problems with his brother should they get back together, and Sora initially declined also because of Axel. When Axel pointed out that it would be a while before he got a place of his own, Sora accepted Sephiroth's offer. 

A few moments of awkward silence later Sephiroth stood abruptly and hauled Axel up by the bicep. "Your hair is atrocious. Let me fix that for you."

Roxas and Sora squealed and followed them to Sephiroth's bathroom where he put Axel through the same treatment that Sora and Roxas received two nights before. He then put them through the hair washing process again. Axel sat on the closed toilet and watched with fascination as the large silver haired man handled the other men as if they were rag dolls and again Sora ended up with a boner. He blushed profusely and dragged Axel toward the door saying his goodbyes as he went. Axel willingly followed, as he had the same problem, and they left the two friends laughing together. 

Two days later, Sephiroth was at work when a knock came at the door. Roxas peeked through the peephole and saw a forlorn Sora. He jerked the door open ready to comfort his friend when Sora looked up wide eyed. "No!"

Cloud stepped from his hiding spot beside the door and slammed his fist into Roxas' shocked face. "It took me a while to figure it out you little shit, but I found you! Now I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Before Cloud could throw another punch, Roxas came back with an uppercut that sent his brother reeling. Sora seized the opportunity to shove Roxas inside the apartment and slam the door shut. "You fuckin bastard! I only went along with this to see where he stood. Now I can kick your ass without any fuckin remorse."

Cloud was standing again, albeit wobbly, but standing. Roxas yanked the door open again and started out before Sora whirled and shoved him backward again and slammed the door again. He turned back to Cloud just as he was about to lunge for him. Sora ducked and punched him in the stomach, doubling him over. He grabbed two handfuls of blond hair and jerked downward as he brought his knee up and slammed Cloud's face with it. He let go as the blond stood up holding his hands over his now bloody nose. Cloud growled and drew back to throw a punch, but Sora beat him to it and as soon as part of his bloodied face was revealed Sora struck like lightning. He hit Cloud with a right hook that spun him completely around and laid him in the floor. When Sora's breathing began to calm down, he heard voices and looked around to notice doors were open and people were staring. He calmly wiped his mouth, apologized, and walked past Roxas into Sephiroth's apartment and closed the door quietly. 

When the banging on the door started, Sora hung his head and opened it, already holding his wrists out to be cuffed. They were and he was escorted from the building. Sephiroth was walking in as he was escorted out with Roxas following behind protesting his arrest. Sephiroth turned immediately and followed as Roxas explained what happened. When they got to the police department, Sephiroth posted Sora's bail and took him back home as well as filed a report against Cloud and Roxas had to finally share his life story. 

The next day Roxas returned to school where word had gotten around. Demyx apologized profusely for not noticing and for being too clingy. He asked if they could still be friends and Roxas agreed. Axel acted as a protector/body guard against anyone that breathed the wrong way toward the blond and Demyx took up the same role soon after. 

Kairi and Zexion didn't have much to say about the entire situation but did make the comment that they weren't surprised with Cloud's temper. Zexion had apparently been on the receiving end of a Cloud tantrum the year before for being a star student in Sephiroth's class, which is why he didn't take it this year. 

By the time the school day was over and Roxas was on his way back to Sephiroth's house his mind was a jumbled mess. All the support and attention from his peers had been unexpected, but appreciated greatly. 

Walking into the apartment, Roxas didn't notice anything different at first. Something felt off about the environment, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was until he got to the kitchen. There were sweets everywhere and the odd sensation of something being off, was the smell of sweets. Seph never had sweets that were unhealthy. On the counter though, were snack cakes, cookies, candies, and chocolates. Roxas' mouth began to water, but he forced himself away from them. He backed slowly from the kitchen and into someone who he didn't hear come up behind him. He spun and looked directly into bright blue, smiling eyes. "Hey Rox!"

Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "Hey Sor. I guess you moved in today?"

Sora nodded. "A little. I didn't know if you'd want to share a room so I just brought some clothes and junk food."

Roxas grinned widely. "Yeah we can share a room! I mean it probably won't be for long because my parents will want me back home before long, but we can as long as I'm here."

Sora beamed and threw his arms around Roxas' neck. "Yay!"

Roxas laughed and hugged him back. When they pulled apart, Roxas waggled his eyebrows at the brunette. "Lemme put my bookbag up and we can munch on junk before Seph gets home and chews our asses out!"

"Any special requests?" Sora asked as he made his way to the junk food pile on the counter.

"Nope." Roxas called over his shoulder as he walked away.

When Sephiroth walked through the door, he laughed. Roxas and Sora were laid on opposite ends of the couch, covered in junk food wrappers and both of them were snoring lightly. The tv was turned down low on a music channel and in Sephiroth's eyes, the two on the couch were adorable. He quietly stepped over to the couch and pulled out his cell and snapped a few pictures of the sleeping kids. When he put his cell back in his pocket and stepped back to the door, he opened it quietly and then slammed it loudly. Both boys jumped and sat up startled, sending junk food and wrappers flying. Sephiroth was dying to laugh, but his point wouldn't be made if he did, so he stalked over to stand in front of the couch and glared at them menacingly. With wide, scared eyes they looked at him like they would be sick at any moment. "What's the meaning of this?"

Silence answered him, revealing more than he needed to know. He nodded in understanding before barking orders at them. "On your feet soldiers! Clean up this mess! Get this junk out of my home! No dinner tonight! Take your baths and get your asses to bed! Now!"

Both young men jumped to their feet and started rushing around trying to clean up. When the living room was clean and the rest of the junk was in the trash, they hit the bathroom at the same time. They looked at each other nervously for a second before Sephiroth yelled. "I don't hear water!"

Deciding that showering together really wasn't that big of a deal, Roxas started the water while Sora got undressed. Sora stepped under the spray and began washing while Roxas undressed. When Roxas stepped into the shower, Sora finished rinsing the soap from his body and stepped aside so Roxas could have his turn. While Roxas washed his body, Sora washed his hair. Roxas then rinsed the soap off of himself, swapped places again with Sora so he could shampoo his hair while Sora rinsed. Fifteen minutes later both boys shot from the bathroom wrapped in towels and skidded into their now shared room and quickly pulled on pajamas. As soon as all pajamas were on correctly, they jumped into bed and lay still.

Sephiroth stepped into the room and snapped a couple more pictures with his phone before walking slowly to the bed and sitting on the side. The boys scooted over and made room for him, but neither of them uttered a sound. Sephiroth shook his head and smiled. "This is why I always wanted kids."

He leaned over and kissed both boys on the forehead, told them goodnight and he loved them, and turned out the light as he left.

Roxas and Sora looked at each other and smiled. "At least he didn't kick our asses."

Sora nodded, but had a thoughtful look on his face. "True. Hey Rox, we kinda are his kids."

Roxas eyes turned thoughtful as well. "Yeah we are."

They clasped hands under the cover as they lay side by side, staring at the ceiling. Sora rolled his head to the side and looked at Roxas. "You're my brother."

Roxas looked over to Sora and smiled. "Yep and you're mine. Brothers forever."

Sora returned the smile as his eyes danced merrily in the dim light. "Forever and always."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter-23

After two weeks of sharing a room, Roxas realized his parents didn't seem to want him back with them. He was ok with that and enjoyed having a brother like Sora. They became really close, really fast. 

Sephiroth officially adopted both Sora and Roxas after a year even though it wasn't necessary. He helped Sora get into KU and into an advanced classes with Roxas. The two brothers could be seen walking together around campus at any given time holding hands and giggling with each other. 

The lunch table that started out with Roxas, Axel, and Demyx now also held Sora, Kairi, and Zexion. 

Kairi and Zexion started dating halfway through Sora's first year at KU, Roxas and Demyx got back together. Axel and Sora didn't break up anymore, and the future looked bright for all involved.

Then one lunch period during Axel's last year brought the entire cycle around again. A new student stumbled through the cafeteria doors. Black spiky hair stood up all over his head. Piercings covered his face and ears. Tattoos covered all available skin that could be seen. Black on black wardrobe, topped off with a red tie hanging loosely around his neck and red acrylic glasses that he pushed up the bridge of his nose as he looked for a place to sit. 

Another senior brushed by him and nearly made him drop his tray of food, in order to save it he swung to the right with his arm stretched out. His bookbag slid off of his left shoulder because of the swing, and unbalanced him. He teetered back and forth for a moment before catching himself in a fighting stance. 

The table of friends watched with awe as the new dark guy saved his food, his bag, and his dignity. When he righted himself and his belongings, he strode confidently to an empty table and sat down alone. Demyx and Axel shot up from their seats when Roxas and Sora snatched them by their wrists. "No."

The blond and red haired men sat back down with simultaneous huffs. Roxas calmly got up and walked over to the new guy. "Hey, you wanna sit with us? I'm Roxas."

The new guy looked at him warily before looking to the table the blond came from. Roxas pointed out his table mates. "That's my brother Sora, his boyfriend Axel, my boyfriend Demyx, Kairi is the girl, and her boyfriend Zexion."

The new guy looked back to Roxas as he noticed the hungry looks on the faces at the table. "They look like they wanna eat me."

Roxas chuckled. "I'm sure they do. You're a very good looking guy. So, do you wanna eat with us or not?"

New guy looked back to the table of friends, then around the cafeteria, and back to Roxas. "Sure I guess. I'm Vanitas."

Roxas smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you Vanitas. Let's go eat."

The two returned to the table and Vanitas was immediately questioned to the brink of insanity. Axel slid his chair closer on one side as Demyx did the same on the other. Roxas and Sora grabbed their chairs and pulled them back to their original spots. 

Zexion laughed. "Well, looks like they've found a new boy toy."

Vanitas looked confused and then indignant. "I'm not anybody's boy toy."

Roxas laughed loudly. "I bet every one of us said the same thing. Don't worry. It's not so bad."

Vanitas looked at him with shock written all over his face. "What the hell? Are you all some sort of weird group that has orgies and shit? I'm not into all that man, I'll eat lunch alone."

When he started to get up, Roxas reached across Axel and caught his forearm. "Sit down. No we're not like that, though now that you mention it, does sound interesting."

Vanitas sucked in a sharp breath. "You're sick!"

He jerked his arm free from Roxas' grasp and turned to leave but was caught again by Demyx this time. The smiling blond yanked on Vanitas' wrist, effectively pulling back down into his seat. "He's kidding. Have a seat and relax. Eat lunch and I promise no more picking on the new guy."

Vanitas stayed in his seat and looked warily around the table again before giving a curt nod and accepting his fate.

Graduation rolled around and Axel, Demyx, and Zexion all graduated with honors. Kairi and Roxas had another year to go and the newest member of their group did as well. Xion was Valedictorian and her speech about futures, pasts, life in general and moving forward brought tears to the eyes of every person attending the ceremony.

Cloud transferred to Kingdom State University when he got out of jail and no one seen him anymore except on holidays when he would visit his parents. He and Roxas never crossed paths and he didn't try to contact Sephiroth. 

After graduation, Sephiroth held a small party at his apartment for the group of friends and their newest addition. Vanitas had been a star pupil in his class all year and he was proud of the tattooed and pierced man. His mind was a treasure trove of information on nearly any topic of conversation. While all of his friends, and his two sons chatted about various things, he noticed Vanitas was quiet. 

He took the opportunity to pull him into the kitchen to make sure he was alright. Vanitas assured his favorite professor he was fine and left it at that. He could never admit to the man that he had a crush on him, but he didn't have to. All of his friends knew it already and according to Roxas and Sora, Sephiroth felt the same attraction. He didn't believe them for a second, but when he started to leave the kitchen and the man in it, to go back and sit quietly on the couch, Sephiroth called his name.

"Vanitas."

He turned back toward his professor. "Sir?"

Sephiroth huffed. "Stop that. We're not at school anymore."

"Ok." Vanitas began to get nervous.

"I-there-shit. I like you and wondered if you would like to go out sometime now that you're not my student." Sephiroth said the words hurriedly and sighed in defeat afterward and looked down at his feet.

"S-uh, really?"

"You don't have to, I mean, yes really, but you don't have to if you don't want to." Sephiroth looked up to see a smiling face with dancing yellow-ish eyes. He let a small smile escape and relaxed a degree.

"I'd like that a lot. A-and I do. Want to go out with you I mean. I have a bit of a bolder question for you though. I-if that's ok that is."

Sephiroth nodded and clasped his hands in front of him. Vanitas walked over to him and sat his drink on the counter with shaking hands. "I've heard a lot about you. And there are two things I want to experience for myself no matter if we end up dating or not, but I seriously hope we do."

Sephiroth nodded again and took a deep breath because Vanitas' closeness sucked all the air from his lungs. 

Vanitas tilted his head down and took a deep breath before looking up at Sephiroth through his lashes. "I want to kiss you and I want you to wash my hair."

Sephiroth's heart stopped for a moment and his brain forgot how to function as he saw the apprehensive yet seductive look on Vanitas' face. When his mind and body finally kicked into gear, the tall man grinned devilishly and reached out to tug the ever present red tie. He pulled Vanitas against him and kissed him hungrily and was ecstatic when the dark haired man returned his enthusiasm. When they parted, they were both breathing heavily and Sephiroth still held him close with a hand at the small of his back. Vanitas laid his head on Sephiroth's chest and gripped the front of his shirt in shaking fists. Both men had their eyes closed, reveling in the others warmth and acceptance, when a loud whisper came from the doorway. "Now wash his hair!"

Sephiroth's eyes snapped opened and he saw Sora, Roxas, and Axel with their heads sticking through the doorway. He felt Vanitas stiffen and held him closer to keep him from pulling away. He smiled at the three in the doorway and relaxed against the counter. His body relaxing caused Vanitas to relax as well. As soon as Sephiroth felt Vanitas' body relaxed he scooped him up and started for the door. "Clear the way for the bathroom! There is hair that needs washing!"

The three at the door squealed and darted out of the way laughing. Thus began a new relationship and a new path for their favorite professor and new friend.


End file.
